Broken Bonds
by Von
Summary: After Goku nearly kills his friends, he questions his worth. A decision born of guilt and fear sends the child away from his only family... and into a new one. COMPLETE. Warning: Old & Cheesy.
1. Lost Child

Hmmmmm..... Well this mostly follows the Manga.  
Sorta a 'What If' more of a 'Maybe'  
  
I hope you like it, please excuse any spelling errors.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, But I can assure you my waking (and sleeping) moments are consumed with fantasies of owning Goku, Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai. (Yes, I'm a sick sad little girl. Problem?)  
  
Enjoy! _!   
------------------------  
Broken Bonds  
  
By: Von of Chaos  
  
usabunny@start.com.au  
-------------------------  
  
"Hey Hakkai....after this is over....Please do whatever it takes to stop me ok?"  
"Goku.....you wouldn't!"  
"I...can't kill him the way I am now. But.... I can't afford to loose."  
  
"I'm Counting on you."  
  
"Goku.."  
  
I watched him reach up and push the golden limiter off his head. It hit the sand quitely, showing no idication of the power it was unleashing.  
  
I watched Goku sink to his knees, as who knows what thoughts or feelings crashed through him. Echoes of broken chants faded away.  
  
Son Goku.  
  
I couldn't believe any being could be so fast, so powerfull. His vicious delight in killing turned my stomach as I thought nothing else could. I had to remind myself, that this was still Goku. The adorable little brother I adopted and cared for. The bundle of energy and a constant source of entertainment, without which, we would have sunk into depression long ago.  
  
"This isn't a fight for him. He's enjoying it."  
  
'He was playing with us, a souless child.'  
  
A single hit took Gojyo down. I watched the child smile in satisfaction, his wild hair shading his animal eyes.  
  
He brought a foot up to crush Gojyo's skull.   
  
In a sudden moment of sick realisation, I knew he would. He would kill us all, his friends and the only family he had. Sanzo who he worshipped and looked up to would be destroyed in a instant.  
  
And he would enjoy every moment.  
  
I fired a blast at him, not designed to kill, but even if I had, I wondered if it would do any damage.  
It knocked the boy over, and he landed in a crouch, his attention now centered on me.   
  
"That's enough Goku. It's been 30 Minutes since Sanzo was impaled.  
This is the limit."  
  
"If you rampage any longer, _you're_ the one who'll get hurt."  
  
He smiled, an Idle warning.  
  
Then he was upon me, claws tearing. Even able to anticipate his moves, I could barely dodge them! I managed to catch his arm and slammed him onto the ground. I pinned his body with my weight, one hand pressing his head into the sand.  
  
"Gojyo! Get the Limiter!"  
  
Gojyo staggered to his feet, and a movement beneath me caught my attention.  
  
But I was too late to stop the fist smashing into my stomach.  
He threw me off as if I were nothing but a broken doll, then casually hurled me at Gojyo. The impact sent shockwaves of pain through my stomach, where I suspected several internal injuries. Gojyo groaned and wrapped an arm around his chest. Broken bones no doubt.  
  
I got to my knees, a hand pressing against the pain in my stomach.  
Goku leapt into the air, and the next thing I knew was a flash of red pain, before I was lying once again on the sand.   
  
This time there was no way I could stand.  
  
How could he have so much power?!  
  
"Go...Goku.."  
  
He moved closer to finish me off. As he raised his razor-sharp nails to tear me apart, his face was cold. Disdain for my weakness evident.   
  
I stared desperately into his amber eyes, praying for some flicker of recognition, some sense of the Goku I knew.  
  
Nothing.  
I was going to die.  
  
"Calm the fuck down, dumbass ape."  
  
'Sanzo'  
  
Goku turned to face this new threat. His golden eyes promising Death.  
Sanzo stood with his gun pointed directly at Goku.  
  
'Sanzou...  
There's no possible way he could have stood up in his condition...'  
  
"Just _try_ to kill me."  
  
I watched him squeeze the trigger, fear coursed through me. Fear and disbelief.  
  
"Too bad I got no bullets to waste on you."  
  
Amazement as he tossed the empty gun over his shoulder. He rammed a knee into Goku's stomach, using the boy's own momentum to damage him. Infuriated, the monster-child delivered a crushing kick to the priests jaw.   
Sanzo flew backwards and hit the sand, Goku leaping ontop of him.   
  
There was an instant, when their eyes met, when Goku paused.....  
  
I thought he had come back.... certainly there was a flicker of recognition....  
  
Then the binding sutra errupted around the two, Goku raised his ams, defensively, but he could not escape Sanzo's powerfull binding.  
With a scream of rage, Goku was once again bound by the limiter.  
  
'He's Back...'  
  
The Child collapsed, exaughstion plain on his peacefull, sleeping fatures.  
Sanzo lay back, one hand resting on Goku's head, which was in turn resting on Sanzo's stomach.  
  
"Hmph. Dumbass ape."  
  
His final words, before he too passed into unconciousness. Were it not for the sheer intensity of what had just happend, I would have been very tempted to smile at the cute image they made, sleeping peacefully together.  
  
But there was work to be done.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Goku sat huddled on the roof of the Inn. He had wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his chin on his knees.  
His golden-brown eyes were gazing sadly into nothingness.  
  
That was how Gojyo found him. The boy's small shape was silouhetted against the full moon, lonliness seeming to eminate from him.  
  
"What are you doing out here, It's freezing. Dumbass Ape."  
"......."  
  
Gojyo sat down next to him, and was supprised when Goku turned away from him.  
  
"Hey what's up?" He asked in puzzlement, shifting so he could see Goku's face. Goku quickly burried his face in his knees, but not before Gojyo caught a glimpse of silvery wetness on his cheeks.  
  
"You're _crying_?!"  
"Shut up."  
"Why the fuck are are you crying, sissy Ape."  
".........."  
  
Gojyo frowned. Why wasn't the kid answering his insults?  
  
"I almost killed you. All of you."  
  
Gojyo scowled. "Hey, I haven't sunk to the level where a weak monkey like you can kill me. Do I look dead to you?"  
  
"If Sanzo hadn't.... He was sick, and he.... It's all my fault."  
  
Gojyo was silent.  
  
"He must hate me."  
"Sanzo hates everyone. Don't feel special."  
"Im sorry. I lost control."  
"Then just don't do It again."  
  
Goku looked at him them, goldenbrown eyes haunted. So this was what was troubling him.  
  
"But what If I loose control again?! What If I kill you or Hakkai, or.. Sanzo..."  
"I don't think Sanzo would be too happy to go down to a stupid monkey, and I know I and Hakkai wouldn't be. Stop being so serious and come inside to have some food."  
"No, Im not hungry."  
  
Gojyo's eyebrows shot up. "Well I am. So C'mon." He grabbed the younger boy by the arm and pulled him back to the ladder. Goku didn't resist, his eyes remained downcast, his features shadowed. Gojyo could tell he was thinking something through. Whatever it was, he hoped the kid made the right decision. Why wasn't Hakkai here? Sensitive stuff was in his arena.  
  
'Because' Gojyo answered himself, 'You were the one who was worried about him, and you were the one who came to see if he was ok.'  
He snorted to himself and wondered off to his bedroom, deciding he wasn't hungry after all.  
  
Goku padded silently past his door and opened the one to Sanzo's room silently. He looked in to see Sanzo lying on the bed, heavily wrapped in bandages. Hakkai was alseep in the chair next to him, brusies still evident on his face and chest.  
He steped back and silently closed the door again. He stood still as stone for a moment, before moving to his own room.  
  
Hakkai cracked an eye open, and glanced first at the closed door, then at the sleeping priest on the bed.  
'First thing tomorrow.' He decided. 'First thing, I'll tell Sanzo he has to talk to Goku. For now, It's enough that he's out of the cold, and in bed.' With that thought, he closed his eyes again, and dropped into sleep.  
  
Not knowing how wrong he was.  
Not knowing that at this very moment, Goku was setting off down the road.  
Not knowing Goku didn't plan on returning.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Well, that's all for Chapter One!! I hope you liked it! It's my first actuall Saiyuki fic, (I did a poem) and I hope It was ok.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW, I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!  
  
-Von 


	2. Horny Old Lady

WOW!! This is the biggest chapter so far! *Considering there are only two chapters..  
  
I dont own Saiyuki, but my Foot's fingers are all mine.  
  
  
Enjoy! _!   
------------------------  
Broken Bonds: Part 2  
  
By: Von of Chaos  
  
usabunny@start.com.au  
-------------------------  
  
Goku's stomach rumbled hungrily. "I know, I know." He muttered back. "It's not my fault there's nothing to eat. Not even any rabbits or fruit."   
  
Silence trailed after the lone figure, walking into the weak rays of the rising sun.  
  
Go to the East.  
  
------------------------  
  
Sunlight poked Sanzo in the eyes, hard. He scowled and shifted so his back was to the window. He opened his eyes slightly to see Hakkai fast asleep in the chair next to his bed.  
  
"Oi."  
  
"..mmmmm?" Hakkai blinked and staightened, stretching experimentally. Most of the marks from last night were gone, and only a faint ache was residing in his stomach. It was times like these he was glad of Yokkai healing.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
That was Sanzo. No 'hey are you ok' with him. "We're at an Inn close to the healers. How do you feel?"  
"Like Shit."  
"Not supprising. I'm amazed you're even alive."  
  
Hakkai hesitated. Sanzo was staring darkly at the wall, as if it had offended him and was about to die.  
"Sanzo... what Is Goku?" Sanzo's eyes shifted, the same disturbing gaze centered on him now. Hakkai hurried on. "I couldn't stop him. I'm so angry at myself, he asked me to stop him and I couldn't. You had to. I mean, he was so fast, so powerfull. It was incredible. But how can a kid be so strong? No yokkai is that powerfull."  
  
Sanzo's eyes moved back to the wall. "I don't know what makes him so strong. All I know is that he committed some crime in Heaven, and was locked away in a cave for 500yrs as punishment."  
  
"500 years? But he was so young!"  
"Which means whatever crime he committed really pissed them off."  
"You don't know what he did?"  
"No. The kid doesn't remember at all."  
"That's terrible....."  
  
Sanzo was silent, his eyes drifting shut as his body claimed a healing sleep once again.  
  
"Sanzo....can you talk to Goku?"  
"why?" Sanzo grunted, half out already.  
"He's really depressed about the fight. He thinks you hate him for loosing control, and he feels really guilty for attacking us and causing you to fight him to take him down."  
"...later...Stupid Monkey..."  
  
And Sanzo was asleep, his violet eyes hidden, his breath even.  
Hakkai sighed. "Putting it off won't solve it Sanzo." He murmered, standing up.  
He straightned the blanket covering the young priest and walked out of the room for a late breakfast.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Goku trudged wearily along the road, the town now well behind him. His constant hunger escalated into terrible sickening waves of dizzyness. A rustle to his left caught all his attention, and he turned sharply to face the possible threat.  
  
Make that possible dinner. A fat little ground-dwelling bird sauntered out from under the bushes and peered at him in mild interest.   
Goku stared back, drooling. "Here...birdy birdy birdy..." he chanted softly. He took a step forwards. In an instant, the small bird scuttled back into the concealing bush. Goku lunged after it, heedless of the scratches he was getting from the thorned bush. Racing after the bird in a zig-zag fashion, he managed to smash headlong into several trees before seeing it run into a hollow at the base of one.  
  
"Ahhhhh... gotcha now..." He said happily, going down on his stomach and peering into the hole. Three baby birds cheeped at him, demanding care, food, attention, food... The mother bird was standing over them protectivelly. Goku's eyes softened. "Aww don't worry, I wont take your mommy away" He assured the infant birds. "Everyone needs a mom."  
  
He wriggled backwards and sat up. He looked at his scratches and felt the ones on his face. "Ahhh man... this sucks.." He grumbled. He stood up and walked off. "Guess breakfast isn't gonna happen..."  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Destroy the Sanzo party. It that such a difficult order to understand?"  
"No, I-"  
"Do you WANT them to succeed?"  
"No of course not, It's just that-"  
"BE SILENT!"   
  
Kougaiji kept his gaze on the ground, burning with anger.  
  
"I am tiring of your constant failures. Destroy them, or I will destroy you. Now get out."  
  
Kougaiji turned on his heel and strode angrily from the room.  
  
Yaone was standing just outside the door. She moved to keep pace with him. "Kougaiji-sama, I need to go and gather some more supplies."  
Kougaiji nodded. "Don't be too long, the Empress is throwing a fit. We need to find a way to destroy the Sanzo party and fast." Yaone nodded. She hesitated momentarily, before blurting "I...I'm sorry Kougaiji-sama, Im not strong enough to defeat them myself." Kougaiji looked her in the eye. "It's not your fault Yaone. All of us together wasn't enough before. We could probably kill them if they didn't have that damn monster on a leash, but..." Kougaiji trailed off, shaking his head. Without another word he opened the door into his rooms and left Yaone out in the hall.   
  
"...Kougaiji-sama..."  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Hey Hakkai."  
"Good Morning Gojyo, how are you feeling?"  
"Fine, considering. You?"  
"Much better thankyou. Sanzo is vastly imroved as well, although he should still rest here for a couple more days."  
"That won't go down well."  
"Yeah.."  
  
Hakkai heaped his plate with leftovers, before taking a seat at the heavy wodden table accross from Gojyo. "So how did your little talk with Goku go?"  
Gojyo finished chewing the chicken sandwich he was eating and swallowed. He sighed in memory. "I shouldn't have even gone up there. I don't think I was very comforting."  
"At least you got him to come inside." Hakkai pointed out.  
"Mmmmm.."  
"Speaking of which, I wonder why he hasnt come down for breakfast."  
"Dunno. Ive been here for a while though. Didn't hear his door open so he's probably still sleeping."  
"Mmm. I'll just go wake him up. He wouldnt want to miss breakfast. back in a minute."  
"Fine."  
  
Gojyo turned his attention back to his plate, as Hakkai got up and left the room. He scarecly paid attention to the footsteps moving down the hall. A sudden cry brought his head up sharply, and rapid footsteps towards the kitchen brought him to his feet. Hakkai burst in, a piece of paper clutched in one hand, the long gleaming staff Goku used in the other.  
  
"What..?"  
Hakkai slammed the paper down on the table. "Read this." He said sharply. Goku looked down at the letters on the paper, printed painstakingly. Hakkai had been teaching the kid to write for a while, since his attention span lasted about 5 minutes for a single session.  
  
B  
  
Dere Sanzo n Hakkai n Gojyo,  
  
I am vry sorry I am so useles, an I lost contrl.  
I dont want that to hapin agan, so i am going away.  
plese dont come aftr me.  
  
Goku.  
  
ps, good luck!  
  
/B  
  
  
Gojyo stared down dumbly at the simple message. "He..ran away?"   
"Looks like it." Hakkai said grimly. "Watch Sanzo for me will you? He needs to rest. I'm going to see if I can find some sign of Goku."  
Gojyo nodded dully. 'Goku....'  
  
---------------------  
  
Hakkai drove through the streets of the small town, occasionally questioning people as to whether they'd seen a young boy with golden eys come through. At every turn, he had been met with a 'No' or a 'yeah, a couple of days ago...' It seemed his chances of tracking Goku that way was was next to nill.  
  
A smell of warm baked bread wafted past his nose, and he turned his head to see an old lady selling baked goods from a trolley.  
  
"Excuse me," He called. She peered up at him good-naturedly. "Can I help you sir? Would you perhaps like one of my lovely buns?" Hakkai bought a couple, before asking the old lady the same question he had been asking all day.  
  
"A boy with golden eyes eh? Hmmm....did he have a big golden head piece too?" Hakkai's hopes lifted suddenly. "Yes! Did you see him?! Which way did he go?!" The old womman turned her head on the side, considering. "Well, It was about 4 this morning. I was up taking care of Samantha's little girl, got a touch of the flu the lass has, and out the window I saw the boy walking all alone. Poor thing looked so sad. And when he turned to look behind him, I saw the golden head band. I remember thinking how much it must weigh..."  
"But which way was he going?"  
She pursed her lips, recaling.  
"East. Into the rising sun."  
"I see.. thankyou ma'am."  
"Not at all dearie, allways happy to help polite young hunky babes.."  
Hakkai's mouth dropped open slightly, a blush coloring his cheeks as the old woman walked away chuckling merrily to herself.  
  
---------------------  
  
Sanzo's eyes slipped open for the second time that day. The light comming through the window was now muted and a soft red/orange colour. He sat up. He was feeling a bit better, although the room started carouseling if he moved too quickly. He got out of bed and staggered over to the door, a hand hovering slightly over his protesting stomach.  
  
He twisted the door handle and pushed, to no effect.  
"Evening Sleeping Beauty."  
Sanzo scowled. "Gojyo. What are you doing here."  
"I'm sorta supposed to make sure you stay around and rest. I figure the best way to do that is shut you in your room."  
"...where's Hakkai?"  
"Out looking for Goku."  
"Figures. Stupid monkey."  
  
Gojyo opened his mouth to tell Sanzo of Goku's dissapearing act, but shut it again, words un voiced. He'd find out later, when he was able to handle it. Couldnt have him charging all over the countryside like a drunk rabbit.   
  
Later.  
  
------------------  
  
"Come on, come on, come on, you can do it, you can do it......   
DAMNIT!! Do it or I'll KILL you..................  
Oh please start, I'll love you forever...please..."  
  
But the fire stubbornly refused to start, much to Goku's frustration.  
It was getting darker by the minute, and omnious looking storm clouds were gathering in the sky. An Icy wind picked up, blowing sand at him. He turned his face to prevent it getting to his eyes, and saw the most wonderous sight ever encounted.  
  
A Berry Bush. In the dying rays of sun, Goku made out thick dark leaves, long sharp thorns and plump-looking red berries.  
"OH YES!!" He exclaimed happily, beofre tearing over to he bush and stuffing every berry within reach onto his mouth. They tasted sweet and slightly sappy, but the hunger overrode any preferences for taste.  
The Boy ate and ate for as long as the light lasted, searching for every last berry. Finnally, when it got so dark that he was getting more thorns than beries, he stopped. He shivered in the cold breeze and moved over to the thick trunk of a near-by tree.   
  
He lay down as close to it as possible, hoping to use it as a wind break. He curled up into a ball, burried his face in his arms and tried to go to sleep.  
  
At that moment, a huge crack of thunder tore the heavens, letting a lake's worth of water plummet onto the small body, stealing whatever meagre warmth it had managed to generate.   
Goku hunched in tighter, shivering violently.  
  
As the sun's rays grudgingly shone the next morning, they touched upon the small figure. Sickness clung to him like a shroud. His body shuddered with violent tremours, and hacking coughs brought up as much blood as flem.  
  
That was how Yaone found him.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Ok, ok. Crappy ending to the chapter, but I am trying desperately to finish the second chapter tonight.  
  
Please review, It's not that hard!!  
  
-Von 


	3. Self-Serving Priest

Wow, this is the only fic in the history of all my fics, that has gotten more than one chapter out in a week/month. Normally I have to be tied to the computer chair to keep writing, but for this fic I've written THREE WHOLE CHAPTERS!! (In one week. I think It's one week anyway. I would have posted sooner, but this #$%$#^*#%& machine's cordless connection didn't @#$%^# work.   
  
I guess I feel an obligation, since they're so few Saiyuki fics out there. (Now that is. later, when there are tens of thousands, you'll read this and wonder what the hell I was on.)  
  
AAAAAAAnnnnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyy way, Much thanks to SW-San for reviewing my fics and for writing those lovely fluffy ones. (Which I admit I love, even though I couldn't write fluff to save my life.)  
  
Oh, about the title, 'Broken Bonds' You'll understand it in about the 4/5th chapter ok?  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned ANYONE from Saiyuki, I'd be off with them right now, and to hell with Fanfction.  
But I don't, and you just HAD to point that out didn't you? (Sniff) Scum. (Goes and reads fluff fics to cheer herself up)  
  
Enjoy! _!   
------------------------  
Broken Bonds: Part 3  
  
By: Von of Chaos  
  
usabunny@start.com.au  
-------------------------  
  
Gojyo raised an eyebrow at the haggard looking Brunette. "Any sign?"  
Hakkai sighed and sat down on the couch by the fire. "I got a definite  
lead that he went back the way we came. I don't know where he thinks he's going, but wherever it is, it's as far from here as he can be.  
"Shit."  
"My thoughts exactly. Does Sanzo know?"  
"Nuh, didn't tell him."  
"Left me with the Honours huh?"  
"Yep."  
"Thanks."  
"Anytime. Make that Everytime. I wouldn't want to be the one to break the bad news to our innocent little priest. He might innocently blow my head off."  
Hakkai gave a tired smile, too worried about Goku to do anything more.  
He stood up. "Well, I guess I'd better go brave the lion in his den. Wish me luck."  
Gojyo nodded. "I'll put that on your tombstone."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"He WHAT?!"   
  
Hakkai sighed.   
  
"THAT STUPID MORON!! IM GOING TO KILL HIM!!"  
  
"You can't, he's not here." Hakkai pointed out. He tried again. "Sanzo, try to look at it from Goku's point of view. He's just a kid. He felt he was a danger to us all, he felt guilty, and most of all he felt you would despise him for his lack of control. Guilt and fear can make people do stupid things."  
  
".....Dumbass ape..."  
  
Sanzo was sitting in his bed, head hanging as he stared at his intertwined fingers. His turbulant eyes, so normally full of control, were hidden beneath his blond hair.  
Hakkai waited patiently for the priest to collect his thoughts.  
It took a little longer than he thought it would. Eventually though, the priest stood decided.  
  
"We go West."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Gojyo looked up as a knock sounded on the door. He frowned. 'Goku..?' He got up and went to open the door. Standing on the other side was an old, old, OLD lady. She smiled an inscrutable smile up at him.  
"Hello laddie, aren't you a pretty one? Now, where's that gourgeous hunk of a man?"   
One of Gojyo's eyebrows twitched.  
"Wh-who?"   
"Oh, you know. That lovely brown haired young man with the captivating emerald eyes and heavenly body. Ohhh I wouldn't mind _that_ young'un in my bed..."  
  
Deciding that his heart had taken sufficent near-death experiences, Gojyo excused himself to go get the man in question.  
Now, where did he put that camera...  
  
-------------------------  
  
"What do you mean 'west'? We have to go get Goku!"  
Sanzo glared at him.   
"If that stupid Ape has run away then so be it. We don't have time to run all over the country looking for an upset child."  
  
"Ah-hem."  
  
Hakkai and Sanzo looked to the doorway. Gojyo was leaning against it with a smirk on his face.  
"Hey Hakkai, there's, er, someone to see you."  
"Really? Who?"  
"I....didn't catch their name..."  
"Oh, ok. I'll be back in a bit. See if you can beat, uh, talk some sense into Sanzo."  
"My pleasure."  
  
Hakkai went out of the room, closing the door behind him. Gojyo turned to the violently glaring man.  
"Shhhhhh.." He grinned, before opening the door and slipping out of the room as well. Sanzo's face went from anger to confusion in an instant. Getting painfully to his feet, he followed Gojyo out of the room.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Babe."  
"Gyah! Er, H-hello again." 'Gojyo you are dead.'  
"Mmmmmmm you get more and more spunky everytime I see you..."  
"Ummm...thanks..." 'dead.'  
  
Hakkai moved so the table was in between him and the old lady.  
"Can I help you with something ma'am?" He asked politely.  
The lady smiled coyly at him, which didn't go off too well due to her advanced years and the fact that half her teeth were missing, yellowed or black.  
"Sure babe, you can help me get rid of some tension...down there..."  
".........er......." 'D-E-A-D.'  
  
Gojyo sniggered quietly to himself, trying desperately to muffle the noise. He was peeking in the gap of the slightly open door, and could see Hakkai constantly moving to keep the table in between him and the hormone-driven old woman. The look on Hakkai's face was priceless.  
  
He raised the camera and took two quick shots, one of Hakkai circling the table, one a close-up of his horrified/sickened/homicidal face.  
A scuffle behind him brought his attention to Sanzo, who was staring at him with his 'I don't have a reason to be pissed off at you, but I'm gonna be pissed anyway, so there.' look.  
Instead of answering with his usual insult, Gojyo gleefully motioned the blond priest to the door.  
  
Still frowning slightly, Sanzo took a look.  
And for an instant, one glorious instant, a smile attacked the corners of his mouth.  
Then the instant was gone.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Bleary eyes looked up at the figure that was blocking the warm sun.  
Unable to focus properly, he settled for the knowledge that this new person was female, and therefore wasn't looking for him.  
His feverish mind wondered why no females were looking for him, and another part answered because all his companions were male.  
The first part started yelling that it wasn't fair.  
This led to an arguing match between two halves of the boys mind, and Goku groaned as the mental noise and pain escalated.  
  
Yaone stared down in mild shock at the figure. Insinctivley, she looked around for signs of the rest of the Sanzo party. Her infomation was that the had already moved through this area, but here was the youngest one, Goku, at her feet.  
He was in a bad way.  
  
Hesitating only an instant, she crouched down and turned the shuddering boy onto his back. Heat pratically radiated off him, and sweat coated his face. His eyes were glassy and unfocused and as she looked for what might have caused the illness, like a bite wound, he moaned in pain.  
  
After a bit, she found her answer. Partially crushed under his body was a small red/orange berry. One of which she had come to collect. She looked at the berry bush. Sure enough almsot the entire thing had been emptied.  
  
She looked back down at the boy and shook her head. "You stupid idiot. Those are poisoness in small measurments and you had to go eat the whole bush."  
  
She stood and walked off a few steps.  
'Why should I do anything?' She asked herself. 'He's with the enemy. It's be a lot easier for us if I just left him here to die. Better a sure death out here then having to fight him later.'  
She glanced over at the child who had now not even the strength to re-curl himself against the cold wind.  
  
'Because he's just a little kid. Like Lirin.'  
The Sanzo party had rescued Lirin once. From the plant that sought to feed on her. So if she helped this boy know, she'd just be evening things right?  
  
She sighed, then walked back over to the boy. She bent down and picked him up, cradling the shivering form in her arms. His illness seemed to shivel his size, and he weighed pratically nothing.   
"You really are very inconsiderate." She scolded. "Eating all my berries, where am I supposed to get supplies now...?"  
  
----------------------  
  
Gojyo was huddled over, shaking with silent laughter, as tears of mirth rolled down his face.  
Sanzo was sitting against the wall, not peering into the room, but not moving from hearing distance either.  
  
"Come on baby, you know you want to..."  
"Ma'am, I really don't think it'd be suitable....I mean..."  
Hakkai was backed up against the wall, both hands raised before him, palms out.   
The old womman Pressed her right hand against the wall next to Hakkai's head, and put the left on his butt.  
Hakkai's eyes got impossibly wide, and a deep blush suffused his features. Idly, his mind entertained the image of flinging the woman through the next wall, but his morals squashed the idea firmly.  
He couldn't go around beating up old ladies, No matter how scary they were....  
  
"Ah-hem."  
  
Two sets of eyes swung to the intruder, one annoyed, one frantic.  
Gojyo moved across the room and gently pulled the old womans hands away. "What Hakkai means is that he's allready taken."  
The old woman scowled. "With who? He hasn't been here very long." She asked suspiciously.  
"With me." Gojyo threw an arm around Hakkai's waist and gave him a sickeningly sweet smile.  
Hakkai's eyes promised a slow, painfull death.  
Gojyo swallowed, but continued the charade.  
"We've been together for several years now. And as..er...attractive as you are, He and I have something special going."  
The woman frowned, clearly dissapointed.   
"What about the blond haired man, I saw him with you the other day.."  
  
Before Hakkai or Gojyo could answer, there was a sudden noise in the hallway. First shuffling/banging as if someone leapt to their feet, knocking against the wall in the process, then footsteps racing down the hall, a door being slammed and the distinctive sound of a deadbolt being locked in place.  
  
"Nope, there's no-one here but us."  
"But-"  
"Nice meeting you, goodbye!"  
Gojyo firmly pushed the old bag outside, before closing and locking the door. He had barely slid the bolt across, when he was grabbed from behind and hurled face-first at the floor. His left arm was twisted up behind him, and a hand pressed his face into the ground.  
  
"Now you die Gojyo..." An enraged Hakkai hissed.  
"Ummmm....... sorry?"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! (And more insane laughter.)  
  
Thank you SW for the brilliant Idea of the stalker old woman!!  
  
Well, I had fun writing this chapter, so I hope you liked reading it! remember, the symbols of appreciation are REVIEWS!! So PLEASE get off your ass (Donkey) and REVIEW!  
  
Sooooo... What's gonna happen with Goku and Yaone? Will she fix him up just enough to kill him? Or will she drop him off with his comrades at the next battle?   
Or will Gyokumen discover Goku, and kill both him and Yaone?  
  
Hmmmmm.... I know what's going to happen and you don't! Ha ha ha ha (cough, choke, gasp).   
  
I've got an even more pressing question. WHERE THE HELL IS HAKURYU?! It's been three chapers now that I have completely missed even mentioning him!! Is there a reason, or did I just forget? FIND OUT in the NEXT chapter. (Or the one after that. I make no promises.)  
  
Go read SW's Fluff Fics!!  
  
Oi, SW, Go WRITE more bloody Fluff Fics. What am I, your mother? Nag nag nag..  
  
-Von.  
  
  



	4. Lirin the Bridesmaid

THANKYOU Kumagorou waku waku, FOR THE WONDERFULL EMAILS!!   
  
This chapter is dedicated to the aforementioned!  
  
Oi SW! If you're reading this, It means you aren't writing! (Whip crack) Get to it, or no rations tonight! (heh heh)  
  
Disclaimer: We all know I dont own Saiyuki, blah blah blah, Dont know why I bother writing these, mumblemumble etc.  
  
-------------------  
Broken Bonds  
  
By: Von of Chaos  
  
usabunny@start.com.au  
--------------------  
Yaone kicked the door open and moved in swiftly. The body in her arms was steadily getting colder, the shivering becomming weaker and weaker.  
She crossed to her bed and lay him down on it.  
  
"Hey Yaone!"  
Yaone looked up sharply. Standing in the doorway, sillouhetted in the light from the hall, was Lirin. The tanned girl bounded joyfully into the room, ignoring the lack of light.  
"Kougaiji said-"  
She spotted Goku.  
  
Yaone leapt forwards and clapped a hand over her mouth, forestalling the startled, endless and, more importantly, LOUD questions that would follow. She reached out with a foot and managed to kick the door shut.  
  
"I know what you're going to say, but just sit down and listen to me first ok?" Yaone whispered hurridly. Lirin nodded silently, her mouth still covered by Yaone's white hand.  
As Yaone catiously released her, she sat down on the bed nxt to the boy, looking at him curiously.  
  
"What's up with him? And why are you taking care of him?" Lirin turned her gaze onto the older woman, smiling mischviously. "Do you have the hots for him??"  
"What? No! We owe them one, and I'm just going to administer the antidote, then dump him back where I found him. That's all."   
"Riiiiight."  
Yaone sighed. "Just please don't tell anyone ok? And pass me that bottle by your elbow."  
  
Lirin nodded as she handed the black glass bottle over.  
"What happened to him?" Yaone snorted. "The idiot poisoned himself."  
Lirin started giggling. A smile tugged at the corners of Yaone's mouth, but a choked cough from the boy pushed all other thoughts from her mind, as she got down to getting the antidote into him.  
  
"Lirin, hold his mouth open." The red-head moved to comply, hands closing firmly on Goku's chin.   
With a long-forgotten reflex, he threw her off him and accross the room. Yaone tumbled backwards as the boy leapt from the bed, awake and   
ready to defend.  
  
Well, almost.  
  
The boy lost his balance, falling backwards off the bed and hitting the ground heavily. Instantly, he scrambled to his feet, breathing laboured, eyes clouded with illness.  
  
Lirin, child that she was, started laughing.  
  
Yaone leapt to her feet and lunged forwards, tackling the smaller body to the ground again. The back of his head hit the stone floor with a dull crack, and he collapsed in her grip, once again in the realm of unconciousness.   
Yaone wasted no time. Still with one arm tight around his chest, she used the other to first open his mouth, then hold the bottle upended in it, so it's contents could reach his stomach.  
He choked, his body jerking reflexivly, but she shifted her weight and held him down, stroking his throat with deft fingers, encouraging the muscles to contract and swallow the foul-tasting medicine.  
  
After an instant that stretched a lifetime, he did. Gulping down the liquid and more than a few buckets of air. His body started shivering violently again, shock washing through him, the adreneline, the injury, the hunger, the confusion. All blended together in a chaotic opera of sensations that his body simply could not handle any longer.  
  
The only thing keeping him alive was the one centerpoint of calm. A hand stroking his back, a voice whispering soothingly. He couldn't make out the words, but they were there, calm, controlled....everything would be alright...yes......he could sleep...  
  
So he did.  
  
Lirin gazed at Yaone with wide eyes. She had the boy, their *enemy* sitting on her lap, head on her shoulder, sleeping! AND she was stroking his back!   
"Yaone, what's gotten into you?!" Yaone looked up, suddenly remembering her audience. She blushed slightly, realising the position she was in.  
"Er...help me get him up onto the bed Lirin." Lirin nodded, and between the two of them, they gently lay Goku's lax body once more on the bed.  
  
"Soooo....can I be bridesmaid?"  
"Lirin....."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Gojyo gulped nervously. He tried shifting to get some leaverage, but Hakkai's grip merely tightened in response.  
"Hakkai? I'm sorry ok?"  
"Sorry Isn't good enough this time. This is the END for you." Hakkai stated, satisfaction soaking his every word.  
"Hey, come on man. How was I supposed to know she was that psychot-YEEOOW!" He yelled, as Hakkai twisted his arm a little further.  
"You left me with her! I was _this_close_ (He twisted Gojyo's arm a little further in demonstration.) to loosing it and knocking her out cold."  
  
Gojyo sniggered at the mental image of Hakkai beating the shit out the old woman. "So why didn't yo-OWW!! THAT HURTS DAMNIT!"   
"Good." Hakkai returned stubbornly, starting to lean his weight into the pull.  
  
"As much as I'd love to watch you beat him to death, we have to get going."  
  
Hakkai and Gojyo turned towards the voice.  
Sanzo stood in the doorway, dressed ready to go.   
  
"My hero.." Gojyo said sarcastically, fluttering his eyelashes at the priest.  
"I'm not going _anywhere_ untill I've torn his entrails out." Hakkai snapped.  
Sanzo leveled his gun at the pair of them.   
".....On further consideration however, such duties can wait."  
  
Hakkai reluctantly clambered off the relieved Hybrid.   
"Don't think you've gotten off scott free Gojyo. I'll get you later."  
The Brunette warned, as he left the room. Gojyo gulped again.  
  
He caught the smirk just as it failed to appear on Sanzo's mouth.  
  
Scowling, he went to gather his stuff.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
He came awake by degrees. Pain-filled, dizzying, degrees.   
The room was dark. The air on his face, cold. Using only his eyes, he looked around.  
  
He was in a king-sized bed, with dark oak posts and a deep blue cover blanket. His body was comfortably warm, in stark contrast to the skin of his face and right hand, which were lying uncovered by the thick, fluff blanket.  
  
He shifted.  
  
And for the first time, he noticed the arm flung around his waist.  
A Girl was lying on the bed next to him, fast asleep, on the blanket. She was on her side, facing him, unconciously using him as a teddy bear.  
  
He frowned, then began to gently excricate himself. After a bit, he stood on the stone floor and looked around properly.  
  
The room was dark. Only two torches were still flickering, and their light was beginning to gutter.   
'How did I get here?' He thought in confusion. 'Last I remember, I was...'  
  
An Image of a man with violet eyes flashed through his mind.  
'Who?'  
Golden hair in dissaray, as stared up at him.  
Blood.  
Anger.  
Hatred.  
  
Cold.   
Dark.  
Silent.  
  
Then the man came. 'Who..'   
The man with hair of spun gold.  
The man with eyes of a brooding storm.  
  
'He let me out...'  
"Calm the Fuck down, Dumbass Ape"  
'But he tried to lock me away again.'  
  
Goku touched the cold limiter on his head and gave an exasperated sigh.  
'I'm so confused.......Why can't I remember?'  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter!!  
  
Well, well well. So Goku's memory is fluctuating. Will he remember His mission at all? Will he remember to leave his limiter on? I think not.  
  
Catcha next chapter!!  
  
Reviews = Bloated Ego = Happy Von = More chapters!  
  
-Ja! 


	5. Yokkai's Wedding?!?!

This chapter is dedicated to Creed!! Thanks for the wonderfull email!!!  
Hope this is the right balm!!  
  
I started and finished this very late (Or early, depends which way you look at it) And my eyes are about to fall out!!  
  
Hey SW, thanks for the spell checking and name looking-upping!!  
  
Please Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own saiyuki yadda yadda...  
  
-------------------  
Broken Bonds  
  
By: Von of Chaos  
  
usabunny@start.com.au  
--------------------  
  
Kougaiji paced silently down the hallway, deep in thought.  
'That monster is the link. Cut him down and the whole party will fall. But how?'  
He stopped by yaone's door. The yokkai was brilliant, he was sure she'd have more than a few ideas of getting hold and disposing of the kid.  
  
At that moment, her door opened, and Kougaiji turned with words of greeting on his lips.  
  
That died unspoken. A rumpled, sleepy Son Goku was leaning tiredly against the doorframe, body trembling ever-so-slightly.  
Confused eyes stared at him, and Kougaiji stared back.  
  
A million thoughts raced through Kougaiji's mind. The one racing ahead of all the others was:  
  
"YAONE'S SLEEPING WITH SON?!"  
  
Followed closely by "KILL HIM!"  
  
A fist sent Goku crashing backwards. He looked up from the floor at the yokkai bearing down on him.  
Claws swept down, Goku's eyes widened.  
  
A slim, pale hand shot out and griped Kougaiji's wrist.  
Kougaiji shot a startled look at the girl.  
"Yaone?!"   
"Kougaiji-sama."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
The car rolled along, the only sound comming from the tires on the gravel road. All occupants were silent.  
Hakkai was pissed at Gojyo for his little 'sic the moldie oldie on Hakkai' prank, and pissed at Sanzo for his 'Ill prove Im an uncaring bastard by refusing to look for Goku, who I really care for, I just cant admit it' act.  
  
"Turn left here."  
"Make me."  
-click-  
"...Turning left."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"You'd better have a damn good reason."  
"I do."  
  
Kougaiji glanced at the golden-eyed yokkai, who hadn't moved to wipe away the blood that was trickling down his chin from his mouth. His eyes were glazed over, he looked like staying awake was a battle he was rapidly loosing.  
  
Yaone turned her gaze to him. "Go and sleep Goku." She directed. Goku hesitated, eyeing Kougaiji distrustfully, despite his drooping eyelids.  
"I'll be fine. Go and sleep." Yaone assured him.  
Sleep won out. Stagering to his feet, Goku crossed back to the bed and collapsed onto it face-down. Seconds later, soft snores could be heared.  
  
Yaone turned back to Kougaiji.  
"I found him lying near death, poisoned. We owe them one, so I thought.."  
"DAMNIT YAONE!" Kougaiji roared. "You HELPED them!! *This close* to being rid of the only one who really poses a threat to us, and you had to go and nurse him back to health."  
"HE'S JUST A LITTLE KID!" Yaone yelled back, then clapped a hand to her mouth in shock. Kougaiji stared at her slackjawed. He'd never known her to raise her voice to him before.  
  
"He's just a little kid." Yaone repeated more quietly. "Like Lirin. Your sister. They rescued her before. They didn't have to. But they did."  
  
She looked over to the bed, where Goku lay still, breathing steadily. Their yelling hadn't even stirred him.  
  
"And besides...I don't think he's any threat to anyone right now. He can barely stand, and he took what you gave him without a single retaliation."  
  
Kougaiji followed her gaze to the battered boy. "True. But we can't pass up an opportunity to finally be rid of the binding link in the Sanzo party. Without him, they'll fall apart."  
  
"He's lost his memory."  
  
Kougaiji's gaze shot back to her, but she kept her eyes on Goku, a sad look hovering on her face. "He didn't recognise me. I'd wager he doesn't remember his friends either."  
  
She dared a glance at Kougaiji. "Maybe....we could get rid of him....without killing him..."  
Kougaiji stared at her, an inscrutable look on his face. "You have feelings for him?"   
"Not like that Kougaiji-sama...I just....."  
  
Kougaiji raised a hand. "I understand." He cut her off. He sighed slightly, and his face relaxed almost impeccably.   
"I suppose I'd miss having him around to train against..."  
  
Yaone smiled slightly. That was as good as a 'You may procceed'.  
She placed a hand over Kougaiji's.   
"Thankyou."  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Well well well." Nii smirked, moving away from the partially open doorway.  
'The Empress will be thrilled with this little tidbit.'  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Lirin skipped happily down to Dokugakuji's rooms. She banged loudly on the door and waited impatiently. Doku had stressed that she was allways to wait, and never to just barge in.   
  
Dunno why. Must be a guy thing. Kougaiji was the same, but she ignored his 'knock than wait', I mean, he was her BROTHER.  
  
The door opened. Doku looked down at her. Damn, it was so unfair that everyone was taller than her. "I know something you don't know!" She chirped excitedly. Doku half-smirked at her. "And what might that be?"  
  
"Yaone's getting married to Son Goku! Kougaiji's giving her away, and I'm bridesmaid!! Bye!"  
  
With that, the ginger-haired girl turned and ran off.  
  
Dokugakuji stood struck dumb in his doorway. His mouth worked soundlessly.  
  
"NANI?!!!!!!!!!?!?!"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Yeah yeah.. short I know!  
  
Well I hoped you enjoyed, and don't forget death threats can be handily delivered via REVIEWS!  
  
-Ja!  
  
Von. 


	6. Vodka makes the World go round

Hey everyone!!  
  
Hope you enjoy, please review, If only to make me feel better in my bed-ridden state!!  
  
Discliamer: I don't own Saiyuki, But SW has kindly allowed me to borrow Kougaiji from her every now and then. (Grudgingly. Don't blame her really, he's a hunkybabe.)  
  
==========================  
Broken Bonds  
  
By: Von of Chaos  
  
usabunny@start.com.au  
==========================  
  
"KOUGAIJI, LIRIN JUST SAID YAONE WAS GETTING MARRIED!!! TO SON GOKU!!!  
WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?! WHAT ABOUT MY- er, never mind."  
  
Kougaiji looked up from the mug he was nursing. "Belieevvee mee... The  
saame thing kinda passsed through myyy mind buddy.." He slurred.  
Doku stared in jaw-dropping shock. "Kou...Kougaiji..?"  
"Yeah?"  
The table around Kougaiji was littered with empty bottles of Alcohol.  
The tanned man was slumped over a mug of something he had obviously  
concoccted himself after running out of the shop stuff. If smell was  
anything to go by, it had the potency of a small atom bomb.  
He noticed Kougaiji's eyes were unfocused, as his leader turned his  
gaze  
on him.  
  
"Doku...I've lost Yaone....to...to....a LITTLE KID!!!" Kougaiji  
wailed, tears leaking from his eyes. He hunched back over the mug,  
shoulders shaking with sobs.  
  
Doku stared wide-eyed at the scene, then moved hesitantly forward to  
awkwardly pat a distraught Kougaiji on the shoulder.  
"Um...uh...I'm sure it's not that bad.. That Is...er..."  
"A LITTLE KID!!! SON AT THAT!!"  
"Um. Well, I...um.."  
"DOES YAONE THINK HE'S BETTER-LOOKING THAN ME?!?! DOES SHE THINK HE'S  
STRONGER THAN ME?!?!"  
"Well...yknow...he *did* kinda kick your arse recently..."  
Kougaiji burst into a fresh tears.  
"I KNEW IT!!! I KNEW IT!! SHE, SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMOOOORRREEEE!!!"  
  
Doku's eyes were so wide, he thought they might fall out of his head.  
This stoned, bawling Kougaiji was seriously starting to creep him out.  
He managed to get an arm under the drunk's shoulders. He hefted him  
up, leaning the smaller man's weight against himself.  
"Now now, you'll feel better after you have a nap..."  
"She doesn't love me anymore Doku..." The exaughsted mumble made Doku  
look down at him. Kougaiji's head was lowered, ruby hair hiding his  
face from view. But there had been something in those words...a tone of  
dispair that went beyond a drunk's incoherent ramblings..  
  
"Now now..."  
  
They moved along in silence for a while. Then, just as they reached  
Kougaiji's door, Doku heared a whisper that made his blood run cold.  
  
"I will kill him."   
  
It wasn't on the Emperesses orders, or for his mother. This time he  
would kill Goku for himself, or die trying.  
  
"Later, later. Now, just sleep the booze off. Please, sleep it all  
off."  
Doku assisted Kougaiji into his room, feeling his way through the  
darkness.  
"Doku? 'sat you?" Doku cursed silently. Lirin was sprawled on her  
older brother's bed, having just taken a snooze.  
"What's the matter with Onii-chan?"  
  
"He's, er....Sick. So go away so he can have some quiet."  
Lirin ignored him as he dropped Kougaiji's limp form on the bed.  
She reached out and smoothed some hair back from his eyes.  
"Onii-chan? Are you awake?"  
Kougaiji's face turned slightly at her touch, eyes opening.  
"Lirin..? Wha..?"  
"Are you ok? Did Goku beat you up again?" At the mention of Goku's  
name, some life came back into Kougaiji's eyes. He started to haul  
himself up, swaying slightly as the alcohol in his system made itself  
known.  
  
"Kougaiji, you should lie down.."  
"No....Im going to go....kill...Son..."  
  
"You will do no such thing."  
  
Three sets of eyes turned to look at the speaker.  
"Nii." Kougaiji snarled. "What the hell are you doing here."  
  
Nii smirked that infuriating smile of his and walked into the room.  
  
"The Empress wishes to have a chat with Son Goku. We can't do that If  
you go and kill him. Supposing for a moment that you could even make  
it out of your room."  
  
Kougaiji glared at the man.  
  
"Now, why don't you sober up and bring Son to the Empress hmmm? Don't  
want to stop being usefull. If you're not usefull anymore...."  
  
Nii left the idle threat hanging, as he moved away from the room, the  
ever-present rabbit tucked under his arm.  
  
"One day, I will kill that son of a bitch." Kougaiji swore, glaring  
after him.  
Lirin wrapped her arms around her sitting brother and rested her head  
against his neck. "I wonder why the Empress wants to see Goku?"  
Doku rolled his eyes. "Why wouldn't she want to be aware of an enemy  
stalking through the building."  
"Nii didn't make it sound like she wanted to kill him. If she wanted  
that, she could have just told Kougaiji to kill him."  
Kougaiji turned to her. "Do you think I can?"  
"Of course Onii-chan!! Especially now."  
Doku glanced at her. "Why now?"  
"Cause he's sick n stuff. So he'd be easy pickings." Lirin said, as if  
explaining the obvious.  
"Why's he sick?"  
  
Kougaiji put a finger against his little sister's lips to halt her  
reply. He didn't need all this yabbering, his head was killing him.  
"Later." He said firmly. "Doku, go and bring Son to the Empress before  
she has a fit. Lirin, go and see what the Sanzo group is doing without  
him. We need to know if they're comming for him."  
The two Yokkai nodded then moved off to do as he ordered.  
Kougaiji was left alone in his room, the silence pressing as heavily  
upon him as the alcohol.   
  
"Yaone.."  
  
He sighed and gingerly lay back down. He had been a fool to drink as  
he did, and now he was starting to pay for it, his system processing  
the chemicals faster than a human's.   
Almost as soon as he closed his eyes, he dropped into a dreamless  
sleep.  
  
The shadow moved out the open door and set off down the hallway.  
'So, now the prince wants to kill the boy. Good, good, good.'  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Golden eyes opened grudgingly. Leaning over him was a dark-haired man,  
who looked vaguely familiar. He scowled up at him. His entire body  
felt like it had been torn apart and shoved back together. All he  
wanted to do was sleep, who did this guy think he was?!  
  
"Hey Son, you awake yet? C'mon and get up ya lazy brat."  
Goku followed Doku's greeting with a fist to the jaw.  
Or would have if Doku hadn't been prepared for such a response.  
Catching the fist, he pulled the monkey boy off the bed and over his  
shoulder, slamning him onto the ground.  
  
Goku hissed as shockwaves of pain and dizzyness assulted him. The room  
around him wavered and turned black for a moment, before conciousness  
painfully returned.  
  
A strong hand was pressing the side of his face into the ground,  
another holding both his wrists together behind his back. A weight  
around his lowerback/hips revealed where the black-haired man had  
gone.  
He snarled at him. "Get the HELL OFF ME!"  
  
Doku grinned. "Hey settle down stupid, remember who has your face  
pressed in the ground." Goku struggled, albeit weakly, against Doku's  
restraining weight.   
"Doku, get off him. Kougaiji-sama said for you to take him to the  
Empress, not beat him up." Doku didn't answer. He knew he didn't need  
to use such force on the kid, had seen the exaughstion on the boy's  
face even in sleep. But he had hurt Kougaiji somehow, and no-one hurt  
Kougaiji while he was around. He didn't know what was wrong with the  
kid, but he sure wasn't gonna get off light because of it.  
  
Transferring his grip from Goku's head to the back of his neck, Doku  
shifted his weight. It was enough.  
With a cry of triumph, the younger boy threw him off with supprising strength. Doku hit the ground, rolled and narrowly missed the fist that came crashing down where his skull had been. He leapt to his feet and lashed out with a kick to Goku's jaw. The boy flew backwards, hitting the wall hard enough to leave an imprint.  
As the golden-eyed boy staggered away from the cracked wall, Doku leapt forwards and wrapped a hand around his thin neck, cutting off the boy's air supply.   
Before the limited Yokkai could counter-attack, he used his grip on him to lift him off his feet and crash him back against the wall.  
  
A sudden tensing of muscles was all that showed of the pain. With no air to breath, let alone use, Goku's struggles became weaker and weaker, eyes dulling.  
  
"Doku, what the hell are you doing?!" Doku turned his head just in time to get Yaone's slap full across the face. Startled, he released his grip on Goku, who slid down the wall and collapsed at his feet without a sound. Yaone immediately knelt to check him over.  
"What am _I_ doing?? I'm not the one who's helping the enemy here!" Yaone scowled up at him, as she turned Goku's body over to check his head. "It's a good thing his limiter took the force of that blow against the wall. The head wound he already has does NOT need to be aggravated.  
  
"Yeah yeah." Doku muttered, stooping to pick up goku's concious, but weakened body.  
He slung it over his shoulder and headed for the dorway.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
The Jeep purred down the road, dull green metal reflecting the sun's glare. Hakkai was driving with a fixed scowl, eyes on the road.   
He was the first to see the Yokkai.  
  
It dropped down from some branches, landing on the hood and scabbling towards him, claws ready to tear him apart.  
  
But Hakkai was in no mood to die.  
  
With a negligent guesture, he blasted the creature out of existance, while twisting the car to a spinning stop. He leapt out well ahead of Sanzo and Gojyo, who had braced themselves against the unexpected movement. Slightly green in the face, Sanzo got out and immediately started yelling at him.   
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"  
  
Hakkai glared at him, as two more Yokkai appeared.  
"What the hell does it look like?"  
Gojyo joined in, ignoring the Yokkai.   
"First you're against us looking for the kid, now you're against us killing Yokkai?? What the fuck's your problem?!"  
The Yokkai shifted their weapons.  
Furious violet eyes bored into his. "We have a mission to do, one that comes above all personal..that comes above all else."  
  
"Oi! What about us??" One of the Yokkai yelled.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" The three males yelled, not taking their eyes off eachother.  
  
"So you'll hide behind your religion when it suits you huh? Hypocritical shit."  
Gojyo found the buisness end of Sanzo's gun in his face.  
"Oh thats right." He sneered, anger overcomming caution. "You hate us dont you, you're just looking for an excuse to get rid of us. Goku's running away must have been a blessing for you."  
  
Sanzo's eyes narrowed dangerously, and behind him, Hakkai drew a slow, cautious breath. They all knew Gojyo was crossing a line, but he didn't seem to be able to stop himself.   
  
The Yokkai exchanged confused looks. One shrugged and motioned towards them. The other nodded.  
  
"Better for him that he ran away, what would it do to him when you killed him. Would you be happy? Would killing him give you a buzz? How about killing me?"  
  
"Don't tempt me." Sanzo hissed, eyes sparking with the fires of fury.  
In a fluid movement, he took down the Yokkai with two quick shots, before returning the gun to Gojyo's face.  
Gojyo glared right back.  
  
Silence ticked loudly, as fate hung suspended in the balance.  
  
Lirin slipped away, green eyes glowing with anger.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Oh damn.  
  
I didn't want to stop here, but Im not feeling so great, and I figured you'd want a chapter asap!!  
  
It's (I think) the longest so far, so not *too* much to complain about.  
  
Thanks for the hand SW!!  
  
Goku's behaviour will be explained at a later time.  
  
-Von 


	7. Choices, choices..

Hey Everyone,  
  
Ohhh chapter 7 all ready? Fic flies ne?  
  
Thankyou to all readers!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Mine? I WISH!  
  
==========================  
Broken Bonds  
  
By: Von of Chaos  
  
usabunny@start.com.au  
==========================  
  
  
Doku dumped Goku onto the floor before the Empress.  
He landed heavily, rolled, then staggered to his feet. Gyokumen waited with amusement as the boy's eyes rose to met hers in silent challenge.  
  
"Son Goku. Thankyou for calling on us."  
Glare glare glare.  
"I see you've had an interesting time. Poisen, illness, headwounds. Are you loosing your touch Goku?"  
Glare glare glare.  
"Did Sanzo do this?"  
  
Goku's eyes hinted at uncertainy.  
'So.' Gyokumen smiled at him, eyes shadowed. "Im not supprised. That yokkai hunter has almost taken us all down. It seems he's now turning even on Yokkai with limiters."  
  
A hand reached up to unconciously brush against the Cold metal.  
He opened his mouth to speak. Closed it again.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to have revenge? Why should you suffer at his hands so?"  
  
"You're lying, you ugly old bag. Sanzo was my...my friend." Goku stated suddenly, golden eyes peircing into her own. He was cuffed suddenly from behind. Rubbing his head, he turned.  
  
A short girl with orange hair was glaring at him.  
"What the hell was that for?!" Goku excliamed angrily, rubbing the back of his head with one hand.   
"That was for being an idiot! Do you really think droopy eyes cares about you?!?! Right now he's miles and miles away, bitching at the other guys for even thinking of comming to get you."  
  
Goku's eyes widened slightly.  
  
'Shut the fuck up.'  
'Dumbass ape.'  
'Don't think you're so strong.'  
'You're nothing.'  
  
He shifted his gaze to the side, shimmering wetness in his golden eyes visible only to the sharp girl before him. Lirin's own hostile gaze softened.  
Acting on imulse, she reached out a hand and took Goku's in her own.  
  
Startled orbs linked with her forest green eyes. The child grinned happily. "But don't worry Goku-kun! You can be part of my family! I'll take care of you for ever and ever! Then when you marry Yaone, she and me'll be sisters!"   
  
Goku blinked, as Lirin happily led him out of the room.  
"When I WHAT?!"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Gojyo stared defiantly at the blond priest. Hoping like hell Sanzo had been practicing his peace meditations recently.  
Hakkai hesitated, then lay a hand on Sanzo's shoulder.   
He felt the muscles under his hand stiffen, unused to and disliking physical contact of any kind.   
  
"Sanzo-san.... Heaven sent us to accomplish a mission... They used their power to keep Goku locked away for 500 yrs, just so he'd be there to accompany you. Are you going to throw away what heaven specifically said you need?"  
  
Thoughts raced through Sanzo's mind, half-lidded Violet eyes masking them all.  
  
Abruptly, he removed the gun from Gojyo's face, turned and got back into the car without a word.  
Hakai and Gojyo exchanged glances.  
"What the fuck are you waiting for?" Sanzo's voice carried all the consent they'd ever get from him. With a smile of relief, Hakkai got back into the car, reversed and turned it, so it was facing east.  
Gojyo waited a bit before he got back in.  
"Hey..er..Hakkai... I..um...."  
"I forgive you Gojyo."  
"Oh, tha-"  
"Just don't EVER do it again, or I'll kill you." that calm smile once again, as if he'd just asked Gojyo's opinion on shirts.  
"Um...yeah. Ok."  
  
Gojyo leapt in, kicked back his feet and relaxed. Finally.  
They were going to get Goku.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Ni glanced at the Empress. She was watching the doorway through which Son Goku had exited only moments before.  
  
"Well, that saved me some energy."  
Ni nodded silently.  
"Keep an eye on them. Especially the prince. I don't want him forgetting his place."  
  
Ni nodded and slipped away.  
  
He passed Doku on the way out, and smiled mockingly.  
  
Doku glared after him, before turning and exiting out another door, leaving the Empress alone with her thoughts.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Goku stared at the girl hanging on his arm in slight bemuesment. Ever since Lirin had 'adopted' him, she had not left his side. First she had shown him all through the palace, including a trip to the dragons. After demanding he admire her favourite flying lizard, she started telling him all about her life, and Kougaiji's life and Yaone's life and when was he getting married, and what was he gonna wear, was Kougaiji gonna be best man, what about Doku she didn't want him to miss out..  
  
And on and on. At great length, she stopped by a non-descript door.  
"This is your room Goku-kun! It's right next to mine, see?!" She pointed a door accross the hall from his.  
It had 'Lirin's room, enter on pain of death.' Scrawled accross it in about 5 different colours.  
"You did that?"  
"Nope, Kougaiji did. Isn't it cool?"  
Goku nodded, a smile tugging the corners of his mouth.  
"Anyway, you go in and sleep. I'll come and get you when its time to leave."  
"Leave? Where are we going?"  
"To kill droopy eyes of course. Just you 'n' me!"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
I am so very sorry this chapter is short!!  
  
I am Ill at the moment, and It was all I could do to get this chaper out as quickly as I did!  
  
Thankyou to everyone who emailed me or reviewed me!! It means a lot, and provides great motivation!!  
  
-Von 


	8. When in doubt, kill them all.

Wow, Chapter 8 allready?!  
  
Thankyou to everyone who emailed me, you're the reason I pushed this fic to the top of my list!!  
  
But SW, (God bless her....really...) Is the reason I actually worked on it!! (Yes, those death threats *are* supprisingly effective...)  
  
I hope you enjoy, because the next bit is gonna take a looooooooooong while.  
  
Disclaimer: I used to own Saiyuki, but I lost it in a Poker game.  
  
-------------------  
Broken Bonds  
  
By: Von of Chaos  
  
usabunny@start.com.au  
--------------------  
  
"Well, here we are." Hakkai said quietly, stopping the jeep outside a modest-sized Inn. He might as well have been speaking to a wall. Sanzo got out without a word and strode into the building, Gojyo following.  
  
Hakkai sighed and patted the bonnet of the Jeep fondly. With the slighest tremour, it became once again the small white dragon. He petted it as he walked after his comrades.  
"Hakkai?"  
  
Hakkai whirled at the familiar voice. "Goku!" He exclaimed, relief evident in his face and voice. He crushed Goku to him in a Hug, patting the boy on the back. "Where have you been?? We've been so worried!"  
  
The Boy was silent, Golden eyes staring Icily at him. Hakkai drew back slightly. "Goku?"   
  
The Boy shoved Hakkai, sending the older man flying through the air.  
He hit a tree head on, and collapsed, dizzy and dazed.  
Goku gave no quarter. Small, strong hands closed about Hakkai's neck in a vice-like grip, choking off air and bloody supply. Reflexivly, Hakkai's own hands fastened onto those strangling him, desperately trying to pry them off.  
  
With a cold shudder, he realised for the first time how much stronger Goku was. There was only one thing he could do. With his vision rapidly consisting of dull flashes of light, Hakkai gritted his teeth and fought back.  
  
A Foot crashed into Goku's stomach, making the boy gasp in pain. His grip didn't loosen an inch though. Hakkai used the shift in weight to his advantage. Throwing the both of them to the side, He managed to pin Goku under his weight and twist his hands back over his head.  
  
Thus freed from the choking hold, he gulped down great lungfulls of air. As soon as his vision cleared again, he returned his attentionto the boy under him. "Goku, what's wrong with you?! Why did you attack me??" Goku spat at him, causing Hakkai to start. Twisting a hand out of his grip, Goku dealt Hakkai a vicious blow accross the face.  
Spitting blood, Hakkai head-butted his attacker.  
And froze as the sound of bone impacting stone echoed in his ears.  
"Goku..." He whispered, Eyes widening at the trickle of blood leaking out from under the small boy's head.   
  
Goku's eyes were closed, his breathing shallow. Hakkai released him and leapt to his feet, Horror at what he had done evident on his face.  
He leant over the body, healing energies flaring to life in his hands.  
  
Goku's eyes snapped open.  
  
Hakkai had the briefest glimpse of fury-ridden golden orbs, before Darkness claimed his mind in a flash of pain.  
  
Son Goku stood by his limp body, staring down with an inscrutable expression on his face.   
A moments hesitation, a moments indecision, then he was off towards the dark building.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Sanzo stepped out from the bathing room. Steam followed him, as if wanting to caress his pale skin one last time...  
The High Priest crossed to the window and leant on the sill, staring out into the night. A cool breeze played accross his bare chest.  
  
A shadow stepped into the room.  
  
In a heartbeat, Sanzo had his gun out and pointing at the intruder.  
  
"Who the fuck are you."  
  
Goku stepped into the dim light. Sanzo's eyes narrowed.  
"Where the Fuck have you been?" He demanded, not budging the gun an inch. Goku remained silent, eyes glinting in the candle light.  
Outside, a storm broke loudly, rain plummeting almost instantly. Lightning flashed and Sanzo glimpsed blood on the boy.  
Something flickered through his eyes, and the gun lowered.   
"Come here baka. What have you done to yourself this time?" He said softly, tone betraying the implied annoyance.  
  
The faintest smile traced Goku's lips, as he moved closer to his target.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Gojyo glanced out at the pouring rain. He frowned.   
Hakkai was out in that.  
  
Sighing grumpily, he grabbed his jacket and slung it accross his shoulders, before steping out into the rain.  
  
It was like walking into a lake. He could barely see his hand in front of him, the stinging rain forcing his eyes into slits.  
He headed to where he knew Hakkai had last been.  
A nearly fell flat on his face as he tripped over something soft and midly warm.  
  
He dropped to his knees and hauled the limp body up. Squinting through the driving rain, his eyes confirmed what he had feared. "Hakkai!"  
Turning, He half carried, half dragged the body back to the Inn.  
  
Lurching in through the doorway, he kicked the solid door closed with his foot, before laying Hakkai down on the warm ground near the fire.  
Hakkai's neck was ringed in bruises, his face also bore marks. But worst was the boulder-sized lump on the side of his head. It was bleeding heavily.   
  
Gojyo cursed, as he used the blade on his staff to cut strips off his jacket. A trembling hand reached out to grip his own.  
  
"..Sanzo.." Hakkai breathed, eyes shut tight against the pain.   
"He's going for....Sanzo..." The hand fell back, Hakkai's breathing ragged and pain-filled.   
Leaping to his feet, Gojyo bolted from the room.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"SANZO!!" The door to Sanzo's room rebounded off the wall, as Gojyo slammed it open.  
He stopped short.  
  
The room was in darkness, rain from the storm outside flooding in through the open window. He squinted. At the base of the window, he could dimly make out a shadowed form.  
  
Lighting flashed, revealing an unconcious blond out cold on the floor. A smaller boy sitting on his stomach, fists landing calculated blows.   
Sanzo's chest, a picasso of reds and purples. Broken bones, bruised flesh...  
  
With a roar of rage, Gojyo lunged at the attacker, raising his shaku jou for a deadly strike.  
At the sound, the attacker's head lifted.  
  
Gold locked with Crimson.  
  
Shock surged through Gojyo, as Goku stood slowly and glared at him.  
Gojyo took a step back, unconciously gripping his weapon tighter.   
A glance between the victim and his attacker settled his mind.  
  
This could not be Goku.  
  
Thus decided, he swept the shaku jou down, course set to decapitate the the boy.  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!!!!"  
  
Or would have, had Lirin not leapt upon his back and pulled great fistfulls of his hair as hard as she could.  
Gojyo dropped the staff, both hands reaching up reflexivly to dislodge the girl.  
  
"GOKU-CHAN, RUN!!!" She yelled, digging her fingers into Gojyo's hair and twisting. Goku turned without a word and leapt out the open window, racing into the rain and quickly out of sight. A moment later, Lirin followed him, jumping clear of Gojyo and taking more than a few strands of red hair with her.  
  
Gojyo looked after them, but knew there was no way he'd either find or catch them. Not in this rain. Not when they could both out-run him without even working up a sweat.  
  
His gaze fell back down to the abused priest.  
  
"Shit."  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Eeeee hee hee heeeeee......  
  
I love reviews, almost as much as I love the people who take time to write them!  
  
-Von  
  



	9. Yokkai's Betrayal

I wrote this entire chapter at school, so my apoligies for its not-so-longness.   
  
Oh, and in answer to an email i recieved, No - Goku will _not_ be marrying Yaone. Sorry!   
  
Please review, I'm starting to loose my 'write saiyuki first' drive.  
  
Disclaimer: Saiyuki is mine, i just rent it out now and then.  
  
-----------------------  
Broken Bonds  
  
By: Von of Chaos  
  
usabunny@start.com.au  
-----------------------  
Goku and Lirin ran into the night, gasping for breath. Their initial flight from Gojyo had turned into an exillerating chase through the darkness, each attempting to out-run the other.  
At long last the two staggered to a halt, heaving and panting by a small stream.  
  
Goku dropped to his knees by the clear water and submerged his face in it, drinking deeply.  
Lirin leant on his back, yawning.  
  
After a moment, Goku straightened up, and in one smooth moment pulled Lirin down into the water. She shrieked as the icy water flowed over her, glaring up at Goku's laughing face.  
"Lemme up Baka!"  
Still laughing, he did so, picking her up and carrying her over to some smooth stones. He sat down, with her settled in his lap.   
"Hey Goku-chan, what about Yaone?"  
"Eh?" Golden eyes blinked, uncomprehending.  
"You can't snuggle with me when you're gonna marry Yaone!"  
Goku groaned. "Lirin, I am not marrying Yaone. I am not snuggling with you. Im just trying to keep warm! I hate the cold." the last was tacked on almost as an afterthought, eyes going distant as he tried to recall exactly why.  
  
Lirin wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest.  
"Well then, lets stop yabbing and go to sleep." Goku blinked out of his thoughts and smiled slightly. He lay back, curling onto his side, arms wrapped around the tanned girl beside him. The two Yokkai's breathing had slowed, both on the verge of sleep before he spoke again.  
"Lirin?"  
"Yeah Ku-chan?" Came the sleepy reply.  
"Why did you help me back there? I mean... you put yourself at risk..."  
Lirin punched him in the shoulder.   
"H-hey! What was that for?? Do you *like* hitting me or something?"  
"Ku-chan, you're part of my family now. You, me, Yaone, Onii-chan and Doku. We allways watch out for eachother. Now go to sleep already."  
  
Goku rested his face against her smooth hair. Family.  
He sighed once, then closed his eyes and slept.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Fuckfuckfuck. Damnit Monk, what happened to your 'shoot em all they might be an enemy' tactic huh?" Gojyo was worried. VERY worried.  
Hakkai was sleeping where he had left him, wounds now bandaged. But Sanzo.. Sanzo was a mess. Gojyo had bandaged him up as best as he could, set bones where he could, and given him a sleeping drought.  
  
But he needed Hakkai. The thing that had taken Goku's apperance, it had known precisely where to hit. Breaking or fracturing a multitude of bones without making it immediately life-threatening. Skin has split or been punctured by shards of bone, and now Sanzo was bleeding that vital liquid everywhere.  
  
Gojyo paused for a moment, head hanging down, hair shielding his face.  
Goku.  
It had been Goku.  
But It couldn't have been... Goku would never do that to Sanzo. He ran away to prevent that ever happening to the priest.  
The kid, Lirin, had been there.   
She had called him 'Goku'.  
'It could be a ruse..'  
No. The kid isn't smart enough for that.  
  
Gojyo raised his head, anguished red eyes staring at his injured companions.  
"Goku... why did you do this?"  
His gaze dropped once again the the Blond man lying next to him.   
"Damnit Sanzo. You treated him like a dog, and now he's come back to bite you." Gojyo berated the unconcious man, without real heat in his words. After all, if he blamed Sanzo for his treatment of the kid, wasn't he, Gojyo, as much to blame? Sure, he didn't treat Goku like a dog, but he still put him down at every opportunity.  
That must be it. They had all relied on Goku's impenatrable child-like ego on protecting him from their barbed words. How much had he put up with, masking his hurt with the wide grin that seemed to never leave his face.  
So fucking like Hakkai, how could he have missed it?  
  
Time ticked by slowly, as the hybrid carried his tormented thoughts with him on watch. Waiting for Dawn.   
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
The sun was well up in the sky before Lirin or Goku stirred.  
A shadow moved over them, as the two stretched and moved closer, wanting to snooze for just a little while longer....  
  
"When you're quite ready."  
"Ack! Onii-chan!"  
"Wha?"  
  
Kougaiji stood scowling down at them, arms crossed over his chest.  
Goku and Lirin hurridly pulled away from eachother, blushing.  
"O-Onii-chan, we..."  
"Do you know how long I've been looking for you?" Kougaiji lectured his little sister. "How worried I was? Then I find you all cosy with _him_."  
  
"Hey, It's not like that." Goku interjected. He refused to back down when Kougaiji's furious violet eyes found his. "We were just staying warm. It was cold and wet last night, we didn't do anything. And it's not Lirin's fault, she was helping me get Sanzo."  
  
Kougaiji glanced in supprise at Lirin. "You killed Sanzo?" She shrugged.  
"I don't think he's dead, The half-breed interrupted before Goku-chan could finish."  
Kougaiji turned a measuring eye on Goku. "You attacked sanzo?" Goku nodded silently, his gut twisting again. Why did that seem such a bad thing?  
"And he took down the other guy too!" Lirin added happily. "Hakkai?" "Yep! he just went 'WHAM!!' and the guy dropped like a stone." Lirin grinned proudly at Goku, unaware of the shadowed look in his eyes.  
  
Kougaiji was silent a moment longer, before he turned abruptly on his heel and strode away.  
  
"Come on Lirin, you're riding with me."  
"What about Ku-chan?" Lirin asked, trotting after him. Kougaiji tensed at the affectionate nick-name, but didn't turn around.  
"I only brought one dragon. They can only carry two riders at a time, you know that. Son will have to walk."  
  
Goku nodded, flashing a grin at Lirin before bounding off and out of sight. Kou let out a breath. Lirin frowned after Goku's retreating form, then climbed onto the dragon behind her brother, arms around his waist.  
"Onii-chan, you don't like Goku very much do you."  
Kougaiji closed his eyes in agitation.  
It was going to be a long flight.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
A marriage between Goku and Lirin is also not on the cards, sorry! Just brother/sister nothing more.  
  
Well i hoped you liked it!  
Next chapter, Goku will meet up with Gojyo!!  
  
See ya then!  
  
-von  
  
p.s, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	10. Betrayal of Trust

Took a while didn't it?   
  
Im sorry you had to wait, but the fic is winding towards a close soon....  
  
I don't know yet if it will be a happy or sad ending...  
  
Ach!! You wouldn't BELIEVE the shi..illy stuff I had to go through to get this up. First a virus annhialated my laptop, so I re-typed at school. Then the computers' net permanently broke, so I tried to send it through the network to a computer that had working net. BUUUUUUT of course, the networking system is also shoddy and refused to work, so I had to hunt the entire messy LL room to find a disk WHICH WORKED THANK ALL, so here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: Saiyuki the story. Saiyuki the Manga and Saiyuki the Anime are not remotely owned by me, nor do I recieve any money for this fanfic.  
  
-----------------------  
Broken Bonds  
  
By: Von of Chaos  
  
usabunny@start.com.au  
-----------------------  
  
Goku trecked through the dense bush, eyes on the ground. His mind replayed last night over and over in his mind. Why did it feel so wrong? So out of place?   
  
The man... Sanzo...  
Betrayal had flashed in those lidded eyes. Supprise and betrayal.  
Goku closed his eyes as he came to a stop.  
Something was seriously screwed. And he had no Idea how to fix it, indeed, had no Idea what was even wrong.  
  
He took a seat down upon one of the stumps littering the area, face in hands and thought.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Gojyo stalked off into the forest, glaring at the ground as he walked. With the Healer taking a look at Sanzo, he had taken the chance to go outside for a smoke. The courtyard was filled with happy couples and screaming kids, so he'd let his feet take him where they will.  
  
He pushed the stub of his smoke into the trunk of a tree, to kill the flame, before dropping it into the ground and stepping into a clearing.  
  
He stopped short.  
  
Goku.  
  
On the other side of the small clearing, sat the familiar form of their youngest companion. His head was burried in his hands, and all Gojyo could see was messy brown hair. Gojyo froze, indecision battering at him and not wanting to break whatever luck had caused him to be downwind of the Monkey boy.  
  
The wind changed. Uttering a silent curse at the Universe in general, Gojyo readied himself for a fight as Goku's head came up sharply.  
  
Golden eyes blinked at the intruder. He recognised this scent. Last night, this was one he fought. Another, fainter memory tugged at his mind. Blazing red hair, like fire, but not hot. No... cool and silky but never hot.  
  
"Goku?"  
  
He blinked. Gojyo started to sweat. Why the fuck was he he just sitting there? "Oi, Bakasaru, Im talking to you!" Sudden rage surged in those eyes and the boy leapt for the older man's throat.  
  
Gojyo had been expecting an attack from the word go, his shaku jou already out and whirling. The flat of the blade caught Goku in the stomach and flipped him into a tree. Gojyo leapt back to put some distance between them, as Goku clawed his way up the trunk into a standing position. One arm wrapped around his stomach, no doubt badly bruised, but the other was clenched ready to fight.  
  
More memories were surfacing now, swirling around in his head like a sickening intoxicant.  
  
"Baka Saru!"  
"Stupid kid!"  
"No brains.."  
"Greedy."  
"Fucking child."  
  
Hurt and Anger swelled inside, brushing away the physical pain untill all he could think of was the anger. He feinted a run at the man, throwing himself sideways at the last minute and rebounding off a couple of tree-trunks to hit him from another direction.   
  
Gojyo rolled with the punch, and came up with his shaku jou gripped tightly in one hand and a mouthfull of leaves.  
Spitting the offending plant matter out, he loosed the blade on the end of his weapon.  
  
The instant the chain streamed through the air, his eyes widened in shock.  
Goku. He was going to kill Goku!  
Desperately, he yanked back on the chain, trying to break it's trajectory. He only half succeeded. Instead of being decapitated, the boy was half-impaled by the crescent blade. Blood gushed as red and as real as Gojyo's hair and eyes. Goku's eyes widened in shock and a hint of disbelief flickered in their depths. He reached a shaking hand to the cold metal in his stomach, bringing it away coated in blood.  
  
"Go...Goku.." Gojyo stammered, unsure of what he should feel or do. This was the Goku who had attacked Sanzo....but it was the same Goku who had looked at him with those eyes full of fear and helplessness on the rooftop only a few nights ago.   
  
He strode over to the boy, who still seemed to be in shock. He reached out to tug the weapon loose, and had his hand viciously batted aside.  
"Don't come near me.." Goku hissed, stumbling backwards and away. He looked up through unruly brown hair, and Gojyo was shocked to see tears glistening in his eyes.  
  
Not tears of pain, Goku rarely cried for physical injuries.  
  
So...  
  
"Goku.." He whispered.  
"Just...just stay away.." Goku sounded unsure of what he was saying, but for every step Gojyo took towards him, Goku took one back.  
  
Worry and impatience made Gojyo snap "For fuck's sake, stay still! You're only gonna tear that open more!" Goku's head dipped, hiding his face from view. Both hands closed around the razor-sharp blade and, before Gojyo realised what he was doing, pulled the blade free with a renewed gush of blood and what looked sickeningly like severed entrails.  
  
Goku's head shot back with a gasp at the pain, his face turning white. Struggling to get control of himself, he pressed his left hand against his stomach and threw Gojyo's blade at his feet.   
  
Then he turned and ran.  
  
Gojyo started for a moment, more than a little supprised. Abandoning the blood-soaked weapon in the clearing, he took off after him.  
But even wounded as he was, Goku was far too fast for a mere half-breed.  
He could follow the blood trail, indeed it was painfully obvious, but he hadn't the supplies for a long chase. Which was what he knew Goku would turn it into. The teen would run untill he dropped, then, (He thought sourly) would probably crawl untill he died.  
  
It was not a cheering thought.  
Returning to the clearing, picking up his weapon, and heading back to the Inn was one of the hardest things Gojyo had ever had to do.  
  
If and when Sanzo woke up, he was gonna be pissed.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
The world tilted again.  
Goku readed out a shaking hand to grab a tree for balance.   
The trees were fewer now, as he reached the vast open plains before Gyumao's castle. Every step was hesitant and carefully placed. Should he lose his balance and fall, he didn't know if he could get back up.  
He felt he was walking in a dream. Sound and light seemed muted. He felt light and full of air.  
  
'You've lost too much blood' a voice whispered in his mind. It sounded supprisingly like Hakkai's, except without worry or warmth.  
'You can't regenerate nearly as fast with your limiter on'  
Limiter?  
'Though I doubt you would survive even if you were in natural form.'  
"I don't want to die..." The whisper escaped lax vocal chords.  
He could almost see the little voice shrugging.  
'Life's a bitch. Get used to it.'  
  
Goku swallowed and pushed away from the tree, stumbling out into the harsh heat of the plains.  
Sweat beaded on his forehead and his chest. He could feel it dripping downwards, mingling with the blood still flowing from his stomach.  
  
Still? He looked down at his hand, coated in blood that pushed past the token barrier and flowed from between his fingers. Goku looked away. up and into the distance, squinting against the heat and the light. And the noise. Where had the noise come from? A great roaring in his ears, like a waterfall, but there was no water. Only blood. His blood.  
  
He stared at the thin blades of grass near his face. Had he fallen? He had to get up, to keep going. If he stayed out here he'd bleed to death, or worse, that man would find him again.  
  
'Gojyo'  
  
At least it wasn't so hot now, wasn't so bright either.  
  
'Hakkai'  
  
And the sound was leaving too. It was nice, cool and dark. He didn't hurt anymore. The only thing he could feel at all was a warm wetness on his cheeks. Was he crying?  
  
'Sanzo'  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Ohhhhh ho ho ho ho ho... (Shaking in nervous laughter)  
  
Im gonna get skinned alive for this....   
  
Umm.. Id like to reassure you that I wont kill Goku (again) but frankly... I cant. THAT DOES NOT MEAN THAT I WILL!! I just honestly dont know. I swear, I wont know if he lives or dies untill I next start typing....  
  
Um tell me what you think in a review?? Please?   
  
  
  



	11. Caring, thoughtfull old men should be lo...

Hey, chapter 11 is out pretty quick huh? And it's pretty big too!  
(Well, It looks big in notepad.)  
  
I hope you like it, and I'm sorry if you reviewed and I didn't get back to you. Due to a Japan-wide virus, I had no internet for half a month.  
  
Um. Um. Um. Hey, I should be finished this soon!! yay! (Can't wait to put 'finis' on this fic, so I can turn my attention to all my other unfinished ones...  
  
Disclaimer: I was only 3 cents short on buying Saiyuki, so I don't own it. But still, If I did, I'd have to do something with it... and that would take up all my slack time.  
  
  
-----------------------  
Broken Bonds  
  
By: Von of Chaos  
  
usabunny@start.com.au  
-----------------------  
  
  
Hakkai was up and moving around when Gojyo reached the Inn. He looked up in mild supprise as the red-headed man stormed in, then his eyes widened as he caught sight of the blood-soaked Shaku Jou.  
"Gojyo, what happened?!"   
"I met up with Goku"  
All colour drained from the green-eyed man's face. "You..you didn't.." He choked.  
Gojyo sat down at a table and scrubbed his hands over his face. "I didn't mean to, didn't even expect to find him. Then.. I did, he attacked me and I reacted without thinking."  
'Stupid.' He berated himself. 'You always act without thinking'  
  
Hakkai was silent for a long moment.  
  
"What happened? Are you hurt?"  
Gojyo just shook his head. "I can't believe that was Goku.."  
"Believe it."   
  
The two looked up at the grim voice. Sanzo leant against the doorframe, a cigarette lit and hanging from his lips.   
  
"Did you see where he went?" The emotionless question was directed at Gojyo, though the violet eyes never left the bloodied weapon on the floor.  
Gojyo shook his head. "But he was bleeding a lot. Should be no trouble to track him down."  
Sanzo nodded. "We'll follow him then." He turned and walked back into his room. "He'll lead us to Gymano's castle." The door closed firmly on the heels of that last statement.  
  
Hakkai's hands were balled into fists, frustration and anger evident in his stance.  
Gojyo lit himself a smoke and put his feet up on the table. "I take it his royal highness is feeling better?" Hakkai gave a tight nod and started making tea. "I went over what the healer did, to hasten his recovery. For all the outside damage, he wasn't actually badly wounded. Not in a life-threatening way at any rate. I had thought.." Here, Hakkai's voice trailed off, as he glanced again at Gojyo's weapon. He took a breath and continued. "..I had thought perhaps Goku never intended to hurt Sanzo, that maybe he was being forced to act against his will. I had hoped.."  
  
Gojyo turned his gaze to the floor as Hakkai's voice once again stilled.  
He had hoped too.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
A shadow spread over Son Goku's still body. For a moment it merely observed the dying Earth Yokkai.  
Nimbly, it leapt over the form, landing close to it's head. Remarkably, it's shadow remained over the boy, the position of the sun not seeming to matter overmuch.  
  
A pale blue finger, topped with a long sharp claw reached down to his face. It pushed a sweaty lock of brown hair to one side. The being cocked it's head, deep in thought. It's gaze traveled down the body, to the dark splash of red soaking the clothes and earth.  
  
"From the earth, to the earth." It mused. "But not just yet I think. No, that wouldn't be good."  
Slim and strong arms wrapped around the limp body, hauling it up and over the being's shoulder.  
The blue creature leapt to the sky and raced through the air without a second thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Lirin paced back and forth in the closed garden. Behind her, against the far wall, was her brother and Dokugaji. The two were lazily passing a bottle of something between the two of them, watching a boar roast slowly over an open fire.   
Yaone was sitting by the still pond, reading. Occasionally she would turn her attention from painted words to glittering fish, content in her surroundings.  
  
Servent Yokkai came in and out, bringing fruits and drinks, chairs and tables. They worked quickly and quietly, well used to their Prince's preffered dining habits.  
  
Lirin couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Letting out a small scream of frustration, she stormed out the single door, kitty bells jingling.  
Three pairs of eyes returned to their previous entertainments.  
  
"Hey Kou, looks like Lirin's got something going for Sanzo's pet."  
A low growl was his only reply.  
"I don't think it's like that." Yaone announced calmly, eyes not leaving the scroll in her hands.  
"Then what is it like?" Kougaji asked sourly. As far as his Older-brother-over-protective mind was concerned, Son was an evil, conniving, son-of-a-  
"I think Lirin is just attatched to him due to their closeness in ages. Both physically and mentally." The womman rolled the scroll up and fastened it closed with a tiny thread of silk.  
"You are her brother, whom she loves" She stood and stretched, before turning to Kougaiji with a serious look. "But, begging your pardon Kougaiji-sama, you don't always have time for her, with your responsibilities. She understands that, but she wants someone to play with 24/7. Son Goku has provided that. It is only natural that she should share a sense of kinship with him."  
  
Kougaji didn't reply, but he did look a little less homicidal. Doku pushed off the wall and made his way over to the table. Picking up a bowl of roasted hazel nuts, he began to skin them, one by one, with a claw. "Speaking of Son," He flicked a hazel nut into his mouth, chewed once and swallowed. "I haven't seen him around recently. Reckon he went back to *them*?"  
  
Kougaji did look up at this. Even without a Dragon, Son was easily capable of making his way back to the castle. He should have arrived by now. The fact that he hadn't meant Lirin would probably...  
  
"LIRIN!!" He roared, racing from the room.  
Doku shared a startled glance with Yaone. "Get the feeling we missed something?" Yaone nodded, running past him and out the doorway. Doku tossed back a glass of iced tea and followed.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Muted light flickered against his closed eyelids. Goku sought to speak, but only a jagged gasp escaped his mouth.  
  
"Ohh, he's awake, he's awake!"  
"Will you please be quiet? You're going to give him a headache!"  
"Don't tell me to be quiet, this is my house, I'll do what I want!"  
"Grandpa..."  
A gleefull cackle preceeded a sudden smashing noise.  
"Grandpa!! Oh, you're such a nusiance!! Go outside and chase the goats or something."  
The chortling stopped abruptly.  
"Your Grandma used to tell me that.." The voice wavered, as if holding back tears.  
A sigh of one pushed to their limits and beyond came to Goku's ears. "Grandpa, *please*"  
"Oh alright, alright.." Footsteps left the room, beads rattling.  
  
A cool cloth touched Goku's face. His mouth moved again, trying to form words.  
"Shhh, you're fine. You're safe. Grandpa is a little scary, but he's harmless, really."  
  
From outside, came sudden frantic bleating, accompanied by; "Don't run! Don't run! I come in peace!!! Take me to your vegetable patch!!! No? Can I have your wife then?!! Nyeheeheeheeheehee..."   
  
".......as long as you're not a goat."  
Goku strained to open his eyes, and was rewarded with a fuzzy image of....  
..a completely naked girl leaning over him.  
  
"Gyah!" Goku leapt up and out of the bed in one panicked move.  
The girl took a couple of paces back, staring at him in puzzelment, but not fear.  
  
More awake now, Goku noticed that her entire body was somehow tinted a soft red. She had long yokkai-like claws and pointed ears. Her eyes were a pupil-less black. Her puzzeled smile revealed a sharp set of canines, but otherwise her teeth were normal.   
Her hair was long and black, flowing loosely over her decidedly unclothed body.  
  
Goku turned his face away, cheeks burning with more than illness.  
  
"Are you alright?" The girl asked politely. Goku mumbled something too fast for her to catch.  
"I beg your pardon?" She stepped closer, causing Goku to back away, eyes still averted.  
"I said..I said..youforgottoputyourclotheson.." The girl blinked at him for a second, no doubt processing what he had just said.  
"GRANDPA!!!" The girl yelled angrily. Gleefull laughter sounded from outside in response.  
  
"I am very sorry." The girl apologised. "Grandpa told me you were an elemental Yokkai, like us, and I just assumed you would prefer a lack of clothing like us." She scowled and raised her voice slightly. "As he knew I would assume, and DIDN'T BOTHER TO CORRECT ME!"  
She sighed, seeing that mere words weren't going to calm the boy down. "Would you like me to put something on?" She asked kindly. Goku nodded, unable to speak. "And would you like some clothes as well?"  
  
It took Goku one horrified second to figure out what she meant by *that*.  
Ripping the blanket off the bed, he hurridly wrapped it around himself, blushing just as red as the girl was coloured.  
  
"I really am very sorry." She apologised once more, before pushing aside a stone-bead curtain and exiting the room. Goku sat down on the bed, heart pounding wildly.  
Looking around, he could see that the walls were carved from stone but decorated with brightly coloured ornaments and hangings. Plants overflowed from pots suspended from the ceiling.  
  
In the far corner of the room, a small pool glowed a soft blue. The roof reflected the ripples of light. Embedded in the wall above the pool, were tiny stones, rubys or garnets. They were close together, depicting an image of roaring flame.  
  
The girl came back in, now clothed in a light silk dress that went to mid thigh. It was sheer and practically see-though, but it was clothing. She held out a pair of worn black-leather pants. "These were all I could find, that would fit you." She said apologetically. "Grandpa hasn't worn clothes for centuries, so all his things have long mouldered away.  
  
Goku took the pants from her and stood holding them. Seeing his dillema, she turned around to give him privacy to change. While he was wriggling into the old clothes, she continued talking. "I should have realised you would be accoustomed to the habits of humans, being with them for so long. But," She turned around to scrutinise him. "You don't look as old as you should be."   
At his supprised (and still slightly red) face, she nodded. "Grandpa and I both sensed you, the moment you were born. As elemental Yokkai are so rare, we wanted to find you and raise you to keep you safe. But a heavenly trader got there before us. While you were at your youngest and most defenceless age, he slapped a limiter on you, thus taking you off Grandpa's and my respective senses."   
She could see the boy struggling to understand.  
"Come outside and have a bite to eat, it will be less confusing if your stomach isn't yowling for attention." She laughed as Goku's face lit up. "And as an Earth Yokkai, you just might have an appetite to rival my own!"  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
The dragon landed with a bump, stirring clouds of sand. Lirin lept from it's back, looking around. Some kind of desert animal paused in front of her, trying to decide if she was something to be eaten or mated with or both.  
"Move it or die, buddy." Lirin snarled, kicking at it as she walked by.  
  
She came upon the patch of darkness that had caught her eye from above. An area of sand, stained a dark red. In the middle, there was an imprint - as if weight had been there not too long ago.  
  
"Goku-chan.."   
"LIRIN!"   
Lirin whirled at her brother's voice. Striding towards her, was a very angry-looking prince, followed closely by Yaone and Dokugaji.  
"Nee-chan, Nee-chan!" Kougaiji blinked as Lirin launched herself at him, capturing him in a tight hug. "Nee-chan, Goku-chan's hurt!! Lookie lookie!" Kou's face darkened. Before he could say a word however, a gun shot broke the sound barrier. Doku was allready slamming both the Prince and his sister to the side, leaving nothing but air in the bullet's path.  
  
Kougaiji hit the sand and rolled, bringing both himself and his sister to their feet in one smooth movement. The four stood in ready stances, glaring at the three emerging from the woods.   
  
Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo walked towards them, each with a grim look upon their face. Energy rippled the air around Hakkai, and Gojyo's stained blade was out and ready. At the sight of it, Lirin's eyes flickered to to the blood on the sand.  
"YOU did it!" She blurted in supprise. Gojyo followed her gaze and visibly paled when he saw the amount of blood he had spilled. "Where is he?" He asked in a low voice. "I'd like to know the same." Lirin snapped.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hakkai asked tightly, repressing his anger and frustration. "He was with you before." Lirin rolled her eyes. "Yeah, *before* that half-breed. But he was the one to attack him last, so he should know where Goku is shouldn't he?!"  
"He ran off." Gojyo said quietly. Lirin snorted, still on the offensive. "Great, now he's injured and lost somewhere. Great job." Sanzo leveled a glare at her. "He is on your side." He pointed out acidly. "Why shouldn't we want to kill a traitor?"  
  
Yaone stepped forwards, ignoring the gun that now pointed at her.  
"There is something you should know." She said calmly, looking not at Sanzo, but Hakkai. "I found Son Goku poisoned by his own hand. As I owed your group a debt for saving Lirin, I took him back with me and administered an antidote. However, when he woke, he had little or no recolection of what had happened."  
  
"A little extra something in the antidote?" Gojyo said suspiciously. Yaone shook her head and continued her narration. "If he retained any memories at all, they were not good ones. The Empress preyed upon these, coinvincing him that it you would kill him, given the opportunity."  
She hesitated, glancing at her prince then his sister. "Lirin and Goku became friends, and their attack upon your group was a spontanious idea of Lirin's. More a youthfull prank than a serious attack." Sanzo's eyes narrowed. Yaone kept her gaze on Hakkai, hoping he would see reason and prevent the monk doing anything rash. "I understand you want to find him, but he may not want to find you."  
  
Hakkai looked away, guilt and shame tugging at him. She was right. What right had they to find Goku and demand his friendship again. And if he didn't even remember them....  
"What makes you think we came here looking for the ape?" Sanzo's cold voice cut through his musings. Hakkai glanced at him, about to speak, but Lirin beat him to it. With an enraged scream, she launched herself at the Monk. "You Bastard!!" She yelled angrily, landing a decent punch before Doku managed to pull her off. Gojyo held Sanzo's gun arm back and prayed like hell that the Monk wouldn't shoot him for it.   
  
Hakkai also grabbed Sanzo's other side, earning himself a string of inventive suggestions of how he could go amuse himself for the remainder of the day. Doku held a still-struggling Lirin firmly, and Kou massaged his forehead as Lirin's and Sanzo's bitching beat through his skull.  
  
"ENOUGH!!" He roared.   
"Frankly, I don't give a damn about Son either way. If he finds his way back to us, fine. If he doesn't, I don't care." Yaone clapped a hand over Lirin's mouth, to forestall loud and expletive protests.  
"But we're leaving, and *you*" he pointed at the restrained Sanzo, "can go where you like, as long as it's not with us." With that, he turned and strode away. Doku hauled Lirin over his shoulder and followed. Yaone bowed apologetically and got astride her own dragon.  
  
Silence fell, as the dragons rose into the air and flew swiftly away. Hakkai and Gojyo realised they still had a death grip on a suspiciously quiet Genjo Sanzo. As in 'the calm before armageddon' kind of quiet.  
"Um...Sanzo.?" As the two released the monk and stepped away, half-heartedly attempting to smooth the wrinkled robes, Sanzo's violet eyes turned towards them.  
  
Without a word, the monk turned and began to retrace their steps. Hakkai and Gojyo exchanged a glance. Gojyo's questioning, and Hakkai's a 'don't ask, just hope he's out of bullets'.  
Sanzo's thoughts remained his own, but a hint of what he was feeling was betrayed by the slightest upward lift of his mouth.  
  
Hakkai and Gojyo, too immersed in planning their wills, failed to notice the slip.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
The table was long and carved from solid stone. Upon it were an amazing variaty of dishes, and so many roast animals that, had the table been made of wood, he'd have bet it would've collapsed. At one corner, sat an old man, with light blue skin and pupil-less dark blue eyes. His face bore no beard, but his head abounded with long, wispy, silk-like hair. It was currently tied back into about seven ponytails all over his head, creating a very interesting look.   
  
The old man studied Goku as intently as Goku studied him. As the boy sat down, he reached out and traced a claw across Goku's muscled torso. Goku froze, and the old man cackled at his expression. The girl from earlier walked out carrying a bowl of grapes, which she set down next to Goku with a scowl for the old man. "Leave him alone now Grandpa." She scolded.  
Obediently, the wizened old man turned to his dinner, casting sly glances at the boy instead.  
  
The girl sat down next to goku and passed him a plate. "Help yourself." She invited, and Goku happily complied. The two ate in silence for all of twenty minutes, before the edge was taken off their hunger.   
The girl pushed her plate away and began pouring drinks.  
  
"I guess I should start with the basics." She said, proffering a goblet of sweet-smelling liquid to her Grandpa. The old man took it, but set it aside, more interested in the conversation at hand.  
"My name is Akyla, and I am a Fire Yokkai. Grandpa is a Water Yokkai, who has refused to give me his name since the day I met him."  
Goku looked up from his roast duck. "Then he isn't your..?" Akyla smiled. "No. All elemental yokkai are born from their elements, not one another. Unlike humans and regular yokkai, I don't think we are even capable of reproducing. You have to understand, Elemental yokkai are incredibly rare. We don't know if we are created entirely by chance, or some spirit of the great elements, but we do know that we have a longer lifespan than any other mortal creature." She paused for a moment, then added "Longer than any half-mortals too."  
  
Taking a bunch of grapes, the girl began to Idly remove their stems as she thought. "I've called him Grandpa all my life. I had a Grandma once, an Air Yokkai. But the Celestials were wary of her and her power, afraid that she would threaten them. One day she flew too close to Heaven, and they killed her. This was a very very long time ago, back before I got my colouring."  
  
She pointed at her own skin, then tapped Goku's arm. "As you age, your body colours itself to your element. That's why I have skin of fire and eyes of Coal." She gestured to Grandpa. "His skin is the blue of shallow water, while his eyes are the blue of deep." Goku looked down at himself. "You mean I'm going to turn black?" Akyla shrugged. "Maybe not. After all, your tanned colour wasn't recieved by the sun. It's too even over your whole body." Goku blushed uncomfortably. "Your eyes are gold, a precious metal of the earth. But you are still very young, you have a long time before any changes will be made. I can not predict what they will be. You could well turn gold-skinned, brown-eyed and silver-haired. I just don't know."  
  
Goku took a sip from his goblet, digesting everything the girl had said. Akyla turned her attention back to her stomach, which left the old man for converstaion.   
The old man didn't seem to have the appetite of his 'Granddaughter' or Goku, content to merely nibble on baked salmon. His dark blue eyes stayed locked on Goku. Abrupty, her leaned over to Goku again. Bending next to Goku's ear, he whispered; "So, whattya think of Akyla huh? Damn good looking isn't she? How would you like to get marri-URRGHK!!" Akyla pulled the old man back by his ear and pushed him into his seat again.  
"Pay no attention to him, Granpa is allways trying to marry me off." She sighed. "But this is the best so far!" Grandpa said excitedly. "How many chances are you going to get, to be with an Elemental Yokkai?? He's a little young, but that just means he'll have more stamina!"  
  
"GRANDPA!!" The girl exclaimed, highly embarresed. "You can't just talk about our guest like that!!"   
"I'm looking out for your well-being! What's so wrong about wanting to see my favourite Granddaughter married off to a good man before I die?"   
"Nothing, but you don't want to marry me off to a good man, *any* will do for you. You'd try to marry me to one of your goats if you could!"   
The old man grinned. "Now there's an idea..."  
"GRANDPA!! Behave yourself this instant!!"  
  
Goku coughed slightly. As their eyes turned to him, he stood. "I'm a little tired... Thankyou for dinner and fixing me up. Do you mind if I go to bed?" Akyla opened her mouth, but her grandfather beat her to it.   
"Only if you take my Granddaughter with you." He said firmly, then cackled at the panicked look that swept Goku's face.   
  
"Grandpa!" Akyla hissed in anger and raging embarresment. "Sue, go ahead." She assured Goku, then turned back to her Grandpa, an angry sentance on her lips.  
As Goku walked hurridly back into the house, he heared the old man's loud sentiments.  
"Look at that body. Akyla, If I was female I'd be all over him!"  
"Grandpa that's enough, what are you trying to do? Scare him away?"  
"It's not my fault he has such a fine ass, look-at-it in those pants, are you looking Akyla?"  
There was a sound closely ressembling a heavy bowl making contact with a skull, followed by.. "Oh look now there's two of them! Two! Imagine how long you can go with two of the-YEEEOOOOWWW!!!!"  
"GRANDPA YOU PERVERSE OLD MAN, I'VE HAD IT!! GET BACK HERE!!"   
  
Explosions roared through the air outside, pillars of flame throwing back the shadows around the house.  
  
Goku escaped into the relitive safety of the cool building and made his way to his room. Sinking onto his bed and listening Idly to the yells outside ("Ha ha! Ya missed me!" "STOP PUTTING MY FIRE OUT!!" "Yeah, ok. NOOOOT!!! Nyahahahahaaa...") Goku touched a hand to his newly-healed stomach. He didn't know how he got here, but one thing was for certain.  
  
He had to get back to Sanzo.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Before you ask.. I guess... yes. It must be something in my genetic make-up makes me enjoy starring old people in my fics. (Or maybe all Granddad's hypnosis attempts actually did something...)  
  
All I need now is for the perverted old lady to make an appearence!  
(Just jokes)  
  
I hope all the Elemental yokkai stuff was understandable, I'm following on someone's Idea that Goku was born of the earth intentionally, not by chance. And it stands to reason, that if some earth spirit wanted to have a son, why not the other great spirits?  
  
-Von (Really upset that ff.n removed the author alerts and review alerts from us poor people. Eventually all that will be left is reading. Posting will probably be restricted to the paying peple. *sighs* )  
  
  



	12. Decisions

A/N at the end.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuuki, and am making no profit from this fanfiction.  
  
-----------------------  
Broken Bonds  
  
By: Von of Chaos  
  
usabunny@start.com.au  
-----------------------  
  
There was a bed.   
It was made up neatly and simply, white and clean.  
  
There was someone sitting on the bed.  
  
A shaft of light streamed from the window behind them, shadowing their face, yet glowing around the edge of their hair.  
  
"Sanzo?"  
  
"Do you want it to be?"  
  
Goku frowned in puzzlement. Looking around, he saw the room had no door or other furniture. He himself was wearing his customary traveling   
clothes. He looked back at the figure on the bed.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
There was no answer.  
The sunlight streaming in the window suddenly blinked out. Darkness   
engulfed the room for a heartbeat, before the light returned.  
Now a red haze was outlined against the light.  
Red like fire..  
  
"G..Gojyo..?"  
  
"Baka."  
  
Pain tore through Goku's body. Looking down in shock, he watched his   
blood spill from his stomach. He dropped to his knees, the light from the   
window growing dim.  
  
"Oi, Zaru.."  
  
He looked up. The person hadn't moved from his seat.  
  
"..Do you hate me?"  
  
Goku shook his head. The person sighed.  
  
"Baka.."  
  
The light blinked out, then returned with another person sitting upon   
the bed. The throbbing pain dissapeared just as suddenly, and as Goku   
got to his feet, he noticed his clothes were spotless once more.  
  
"..Hakkai.."  
  
"Goku."  
  
"Hakkai, what's going on?"  
  
Goku could almost see the man's sad smile.  
  
"Think of this as your mind's own test. It will determine who you would   
be best off with. It is your mind's way of ensuring your safety.   
Everything will turn out alright, one way or the other..."  
  
The light blinked out.  
  
"No! Hakkai, wait!"  
  
The light blinked back.  
  
There was a female sitting on the bed. Long strands of dark hair broke   
the light.  
  
"You will always have a place with us. The closest thing to family you have.."  
  
The light blinked out, and returned with a smaller figure.  
  
"Goku-chan!! You 'n me can eat 'n fight together!!"  
  
"Lirin..?"  
  
The light blinked out again. The shifts were happening faster now. Goku caught outlines of people he recognised. Kougaiji, Doku, Yaone, Grandpa, shadowed fragments of people once known. A multitude of memories assulted him, crowded into his mind, screaming for attention. After an age of pain and noise, there was sudden silence.  
Goku opened his eyes. He was curled up in a corner of the simple room, knees to his chest, arms wrapped around his head.  
  
Cautiously, he stood up. The bed now seated three people, side by side. The first person, a female, spoke. "It is time to choose Goku. Here are your choices."  
  
Light flared. The three on the bed were shadowed no more.  
"What?!"  
The three just sat there, oblivious to his panic. All three had no   
face.  
From their body and clothing, he could recognise Sanzo, Akyla and   
Lirin...but...  
  
"You must pick between security, family or friendship." The   
Lirin-look-a-like gestured towards Sanzo, Akyla and herself.  
  
Goku sighed and closed his eyes. Backing up to the wall directly   
opposite the bed, he slid down it to sit on the floor.  
The three faceless choices waited patiently for the soul to decide the mind's dilema.  
  
Golden eyes opened.  
  
"I choose.."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Shit, what is he doing in there?" Gojyo paced back and forth before   
the door leading to Sanzo's room.  
When the three had returned, the monk had left orders that he was not to be disturbed on pain of death. Then he had gone into his room, locked the door and they hadn't heard from him since.  
  
Hakkai sat on a chair watching Gojyo. His face was calm, but his   
fingers drummed the table in a nervous manner. "I'm sure he's just   
meditating, Gojyo. You should have something to eat."  
The red-head snorted. "I should be out looking for the baka, but nooo Sanzo-fricken-sama says 'stay'." He turned towards the door, pulling an obscene finger gesture. "And what do I fucking do? I fucking stay like the dog he thinks I am."  
  
Hakkai was silent. After a few moments, Gojyo dropped into a chair next to him. "I just..It's..I feel like we should be doing something, *anything*, but..." Hakkai patted his shoulder. "I understand." He said quietly. At Gojyo's dubious frown, he smiled slightly. "I feel exactly the same way. However, I have confidence in Sanzo." Gojyo snorted again.  
Hakkai frowned slightly. "We all make mistakes." He said even more   
quietly. "You, me, Goku, even Sanzo. Now we have to make up for them. Sanzo is doing it his way."  
Gojyo didn't reply. After a moment, Hakkai stood up and began to   
rummage in their bags for something to eat. At that time of night, it was unlikely that the Inn would provide anything.  
  
"Just have a little patience." He counseled, setting down a six-pack of beer and some chips. "And a little faith." He passed Gojyo a smaller bag with a small smile. "And a lot of cigarettes."  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Well what do you know? Another chapter!  
  
Ok, I admit, I typed this ages ago and only recently discoved it when I was clearing my computer. Oh well, you have it now.  
  
The next chapter should be the last one, (Finally finish another fic..)  
  
-Von 


	13. Conclusion

At long last, here it is.

I'm so sorry for the wait, thank you everyone who has reviewed! It really means a lot to me. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuuki, and am making no profit from this fanfiction.

-----------------------

Broken Bonds

By: Von of Chaos

Sugarfire@cutey.com

-----------------------

Goku blinked awake. Once again, he was greeted with something looming over him.

A grey blob studied him calmly for second, before reaching down and grabbing a mouthful of hair. 

"Owww!!! Let go!" 

Akyla ran in, gasped, and ran out again.

Goku grabbed the Goat's head and tried to pry it off him. The goat refused to cooperate. Grinding it's teeth together, the four-legged mammal stuck each individual hoof into the ground and pulled.

"YEEEEOOOWW!!!!"

Goku was half-dragged off the bed, both hands now gripping his hair and trying to prevent it leaving his head. 

In rushed Akyla, this time holding a large vase full of water. "Hang on Goku!" The girl cried, aiming the sizeable weapon.

"No! Aky-lraaghhh!!" Goku was cut off, as the Youkai hurled the 20+ litres of ceramic-encased water directly at the goat.

Who still had Goku's short hair in a death grip.

In an explosion of water and stone, Goat and Youkai were thrown apart, the former still gripping tightly onto Goku's brown hair.

Goku staggered to his feet, a shaking hand reaching up to finger his patch of missing hair. Golden eyes, molten with anger, glared at the goat.

Said animal delicately resumed chewing, as if having deadly projectiles thrown at him were a daily occurrence. Then, even more delicately, it spat the hair out onto the ground.

In a smug, self-satisfied way, the mammal strolled out.

Akyla coughed embarrassedly.

"Sorry about that..." She murmured, eyeing Goku's wet and bruised body. "...I'm so used to doing that when they latch onto grandpa..."

Goku shook his head wildly, scattering droplets of water. "It's ok." He said finally, dropping back onto the bed. "Sanzo hits me with his Harisen all the time..."

Akyla studied the still boy, frowning at what she saw in his eyes. After a moment of self-conflict, she sighed.

"Come and have some breakfast....then..." She sighed again, real regret in her face.

"Then we'll help you get back to those humans."

Goku looked up in surprise, but Akyla just smiled sadly at him and left the room.

Alone, the golden-eyed Youkai stared mournfully at his hands. "But what if they don't want me back?" He whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was hazy. Cigarette smoke hung thickly in the air, wreathing the two sleeping persons in greyness. The red-haired man grunted in his sleep and kicked at an imaginary opponent. The kick managed to dislodge a brown-haired man sitting across from him. With a startled cry, Hakkai found himself waking up en route to the floor. Barely catching himself in time, the dark-haired man threw a disgruntled look at him companion. Seeing that Gojyo was still happily snoozing, he sighed and stood.

Behind him, the door burst open, Sanzo striding out in his black top and jeans. "Let's go." He ordered crisply. Hakkai nodded and started to shake Gojyo awake.

"Huh? Waszat?" Gojyo peered blearily up at the two. "Are we goin' ta get that monkey now?" Hakkai turned to face Sanzo, his own silent question on his face.

Sanzo smiled. 

Hakkai's face froze and Gojyo fell off his seat backwards.

"Hakkai! Get away from him! He's a demon!" He yelled, leaping to his feet, groping for his weapon. "Oh god, I've died and gone to Hell!"

Sanzo scowled menacingly at him, gun hand twitching. "Shut the fuck up and get off your arse." Gojyo paused in the act of whirling his shaku jou and looked at him critically. "Hmmm... maybe you're not a demon after all..."

Behind Sanzo, Hakkai's face suddenly changed to a soft smile, then he moved forwards to pluck the staff from Gojyo's hands.

"Go on out, Sanzo-sama. Gojyo and I will follow after we've tidied here."

Sanzo nodded and stalked from the room.

Gojyo turned to Hakkai. Hakkai smiled pleasantly at him. 

"Looks like we're going to get Goku back, hmm?"

Humming happily to himself, he quickly swept their trash into a bag and picked up the remainders of their personal effects, including Sanzo's discarded robe in the next room.

Gojyo stood stock still, just watching, the one sentence playing over in his mind. As Hakkai exited past him, the half-breed blinked and grinned savagely.

"About fucking time."

-----------------------------------

"Akyla, how come you don't have a limiter? Why didn't you and Grandpa turn crazy like all the other Youkai?"

Akyla looked up from stuffing her face, chewing the sweet-melon slowly as she considered her answer. After a moment, she swallowed the food and, with a glance at the highly-interested Grandpa, answered.

"We didn't become...affected...because the wave wasn't strong enough. Elemental Youkai... are different from normal Youkai. We're stronger, faster, smarter and a lot more powerful. Also, our lives and power are interlinked with our element. It takes a lot to overcome that." She hesitated, glancing at Goku's limiter. "We don't wear limiters because we've learnt control. It comes with age, training and experience. It's also a different matter for different Youkai. For Grandpa here," She gestured to him, "Control came easily. As he comes from all water, and most water is placid, it was simple. A storm may disturb him, anger him, but he never looses control the way you or I- or Grandma did." She sighed. "Grandma, of the air, was as changeable as a breeze. One moment soothing and soft, the next a raging whirlwind bent on destruction. She too could control herself, but sometimes she gave in, if something truly angered her.." She stopped and bit her lip, glancing back at Grandpa. For a moment she was silent, measuring Goku with her eyes. "In truth.. the last time she was angered.. was when she realised you had been chained as a youth. She... she flew to heaven in all her fury and they...in fear... killed her."

Goku gasped, appetite deserting him. She had died...because of him?

Anticipating his thoughts, Akyla hurried to reassure him. 

"It wasn't your fault. It your situation that angered her, and her carelessness and Heaven's arrogance that killed her."

Goku looked down, thinking. Akyla gave him time to absorb it all, reaching to scoop a handful of blackberries onto her plate.

"You...have you ever lost control?" She looked over at him. The Earth Youkai spoke with his head still down. 

"Yes." She said softly. "It took me a very long time before I learnt control. Fire is all-consuming, destructive, angry. It never changes. If Grandpa hadn't been a very capable Water Youkai, I don't think I would ever have learnt control. At least, not before I'd either destroyed the world or Heaven had destroyed me." Goku looked up. "Do you think... I could learn control..?" He hurried on, inner thoughts and worries pouring out. "I mean, sometimes I need to be stronger than I am, to protect Sanzo and my friends... but when I remove my limiter.... I nearly kill them..." 

As he trailed off, Akyla laid her hand over his.

"Absolutely." She said firmly. "Earth is not naturally a destructive force. It's healing, sustaining and very strong. It's just that when it reacts to grievances, it does do strongly and without discrimination. When you loose control, you're truly _out of control. Like an earthquake." She smiled. "But by itself... Earth is generally quite calm. Eternally youthful, Eternally old. You can, and should, learn control quite easily. In fact, it's best if you do so as soon as possible. That Limiter, though very strong, will not be enough to contain you as you get older. I know it's broken already, when your emotions peaked past its endurance. It will break again." She removed her hand and turned back to the blackberries. Grandpa abandoned his own meager breakfast to continue the lecture. "You see, every harm - physical or psychological - done to you is repressed by the Limiter. It..stores it all up inside you. So when you remove your Limiter, anger, hurt and hatred all come crashing out at once. If you experience life without your Limiter, these emotions can be controlled and dispelled, not stored up for future use."_

Goku was staring at him with an open mouth. Akyla frowned at him in worry. "I think you've shocked him Grandpa." She said. "Quick, say something lewd!"

Goku shook his head, smiling slightly. "I'm fine...I just.."

He glanced at both Youkai, watching him calmly, openly and honestly.

He turned his gaze to the sky, blue with cottony clouds stretching over it.

The two other Youkai turned their own attention back to their meals, each feeling acutely the loneliness of an Elemental Youkai. After a time, Akyla pushed back from the table and offered a hand to Goku.

"Come on Goku." She said quietly. "We'll take you back to your humans."

--------------------------------

The green jeep gleamed dully in the mid-morning light. It's occupants sat silently, but this time is was in anticipation, not anger.

None of them were sure where they were going, Hakkai just drove and Sanzo..who knew what Sanzo was thinking. Occasionally, a slight smile would tug at the corners of his mouth. It was scaring Gojyo something chronic.

Far overhead, Grandpa and Akyla hovered silently, each with a hand gripped tightly on one of Goku's arms.

"Grandpa, hang on to him for a second will you? I just want to go down and explain things..." So saying, Akyla let go of Goku's left arm and started to cautiously descend. 

Goku turned to Grandpa, hanging precariously from one arm. "How are you doing this?" He asked excitedly. Grandpa threw him a grin. "Would you like to learn?" "Yeah!"

The grin widened. "Lesson One." He said, laughing as he let go of Goku's remaining arm. Goku's eyes widened. "Wha?! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

On the ground, Hakkai had stopped the Jeep at the arrival of the Youkai. Every member of the group leapt from their seats, brandishing various weapons. Akyla blinked as a Smith & Wesson's cold barrel pressed against her forehead. Sighing in irritation, she reached up faster then blinking and tore it away.

"Calm down, human." She snapped. To her right, a brown-haired man started charging his hands with energy, to her left a red-headed man hefted his weapon threateningly...

Behind them, a screaming body hit the Jeep with a thump and slid off.

The three spun around, staring in shock as Goku rolled and got to his feet with a groan. Akyla's eyes narrowed and she glared skywards.

"GRANDPA!" She roared, incensed. The old Youkai's laughter echoed down to her.

"Goku?!" Gojyo raced around the hood of the Jeep and hauled the boy to him, thumping his back then holding him back from him, looking him dead in the eye.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for yelling, I'm sorry for screwing up, I'm sorry for attacking you.. I.. I'm sorry." Goku looked back at him, golden eyes studying the hybrid's red ones. He grinned, pearly white teeth flashing in his browned, child-like face. 

"I forgive you, ero kappa." Gojyo mock-scowled at the teen, moving away and awkwardly picking up his shaku jou. Hakkai took his place, hugging Goku quickly and smiling. "I'm glad you're ok, Goku. We were all worried." Goku smiled hesitantly, eyes drifting to the blond monk standing alone. "All of us." Hakkai repeated, also glancing to the stone-face man.

Goku took a slow step towards him. "Sanzo?" 

The monk just looked at him, violet eyes hard. His gaze shifted from Goku to the red-skinned Youkai holding his gun.

"You've been with them?" 

Goku nodded. "They helped me." He said softly. Sanzo nodded.

Not even Akyla could move as fast as he did then.

"BAKA SARU!" He yelled, bringing his Harisen slamming across Goku's head. "Don't ever fucking run off and make me worry again! Now get in the Jeep, we're leaving!" Goku rubbed his head, hair hiding his eyes. Abruptly, he lunged forwards, wrapping his arms around Sanzo in a vice-like hug. "You _do like me!" He yelled happily. Akyla smiled lazily at the embarrassed monk, who merely shot her an icy glare and patted Goku on the head._

"Yes, yes, that's enough. Get in the Jeep."

Goku stepped back and bit his lip. 

"Actually... I'm not going back with you guys."

Sanzo's eyes widened, Hakkai's jaw dropped and Gojyo swore violently.

Behind Akyla, Grandpa hit the ground with a thud, having lost his altitude in shock.

Goku twisted his hands together, looking earnestly at Sanzo.

"Y'see... I want to become stronger, so I can protect you and not be such a burden. 'N to do that, I need to learn to live without my Limiter.."

Akyla opened her mouth in surprise, but Sanzo beat her to it.

"You're not a burden." 

Goku blinked. Sanzo's voice had been low, and rough. 

"You never were a burden."

Slowly, a brilliant smile lit Goku's face. It startled all who saw it with it's warmth and sheer happiness. At Goku's feet, tiny flowers burst into bloom. The young Youkai swallowed and hugged the monk again.

"Thanks Sanzo." He whispered.

He stepped back again, moving to Akyla and Grandpa.

"I'll be back soon! There's no way you could beat Gymano without me!" He grinned and turned to the two other Youkai.

"Will you guys help me?"

Akyla smiled softly, eyes shimmering. "Of course." She agreed, ruffling his hair. "We're family."

Grandpa leant in to add his two cents. "Who wouldn't want such a hot body hanging around the house? Maybe you'll finally bring Akyla to her senses and she'll realize just how sexy men are..."

He turned his gaze to Sanzo and winked. "Don't worry sonny, I'll watch over him." He cackled gleefully and leapt into the air.

"See you kids at home. I won't wait up. eeheheeeheeehee..."

Goku smiled one last farewell to his friends. "I'll be back soon. Bye.."

As Akyla gripped his arms and rose into the air with him, Gojyo recovered from his shock just enough to yell after him. "Sure thing Baka saru! I could use the break to pick up some women!"

Hakkai waved as well. "We'll miss you Goku!" He shouted. "Good luck!"

Sanzo said nothing, but he didn't need to. As the two Youkai rose further and further away, a small silver object dropped into his open hand.

The monk holstered his gun and turned back to the Jeep.

Their journey to the west was far from finished.

------------------------------------------------------

THE END! Yep, the end.

I'm sorry to leave you with a minor cliffhanger, but I honestly cannot see Goku just joining up and everything being all hunky-dory. Also, he'd have issues fighting Lirin and all that, after remembering their help.

So he'll go and improve himself alone for awhile, mature a little, learn things an elemental Youkai should know. It might not be the most happy ending, but I feel it's the wisest one.

I hope you enjoyed, and I'm sorry for the long wait. At least it's all over now! Thanks to everyone who reviewed or emailed and gave support. It's only because of you guys that I finished this fic.

(I even had to go back to prior chapters to remember the name of Gojyo's weapon! Can you believe it? That's how out-of-touch I am.)

-Von


End file.
